Summer Fun
by LadySaturn2
Summary: Hmn....let's see, a summer vacation in the islands and a romance story between HYxRP. Plus three new characters. You'll have to read to find out. Please r 'n r......and this is my first fic,k. (and excuse the language, sorries ppl) Epilogue is up! ^-^
1. Wanna go on a vacation?

AN: Sorries people . . . but like the rest of the fanfic authors in this world, I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I just like spawning up stories to entertain my self and others. I'll just borrow them 4 a lil' while. ^-^ This story is a bit AU and has some romance in it (no lemons…sorry people, but I'm still 14). There might be some humor in it, but I'm not sure so you'll have to tell me.  
Well, in this story I have three original characters. Their names are Jacelyn, Tiffany and RJ. Jacelyn is 19 yrs. old and is a dear friend of Relena. Tiffany is also a dear friend of Relena and is 18 yrs. old. RJ is a dear friend of Heero and is 18 yrs. old. These three live in Hawaii and just got out of school for the summer.  
As for Relena and Heero (who live somewhere in the US), they're both 18 them selves and just got out of school too. (they both attend the same high school in this story)  
Oh . . . and here's a lil' 'key' to help you ppl out:  
  
~ ~ = action  
* * = thoughts  
= flashback  
(AN:) = of course . . . Authorz Note, you all should know that!!! right? ^_^;  
  
K!  
So let the story begin . . . . . . . . .  
  
Summer Fun  
  
*YES!* Relena thought, as the final bell rang for the school year.* I'm really looking forward to this summer. A break from it all, and I'm going onto college! But I want to relax before I do anything serious. Now, what's there to do?*  
  
Relena decided to think about it as she walked on her way out of the classroom. Saying silently good bye to the world of high school. *Good bye high school and hello to SUMMER!*  
  
Relena smiled to herself, she had the perfect idea. *I know what I'll do for the summer; I'll go to that house that I got from an old friend of mine who once lived in Hawaii! And I can also invite Jacelyn and Tiffany too. YES, that's perfect!! But I better give them a call first to see if they have anything planned yet.*  
  
Relena got so caught up in the thought of going to Hawaii for the summer that she didn't see the steps in front of her.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Relena screamed as she descended towards the hard cement. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the excruciating pain that would soon follow. But it never came. Instead she felt a strong arm around her waist, preventing the contact of her soft creamy white skin against the hard cement below her. Relena faced the person who caught her and opened her eyes. The only thing she found was deep persian blue eyes staring right back at her.  
  
*Heero . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hmn . . . another school year finished.* Heero stood up from his seat and began making his way out the classroom and down the hall. *Should I take college or not. Well, I'll make that decision when the time comes around. I should actually be thinking about this summer.*  
  
Ring ring, ring ring.  
  
"Yuy . . . yeah, I don't really have anything planned for this summer . . . what's that, you're offering me some missions? Well, I'll let you know . . . I said I'll let you know . . . bye."  
  
*Dr. J thinks he can take up all of my time. He did that to me at Christmas and spring break. Well, this time I want to relax and be like the rest of the people in my class, enjoying the summer. But I got nothing planned. Maybe I'll . . .*  
  
Heero was cut short of his thoughts when he saw someone with golden tress fall right in front of him. His immediate reflexes caught whoever this person was. He never knew the identity of this person until she faced him with clear aquamarine eyes.  
  
*Relena . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was dazed at the thought of Heero catching her. She snapped back to reality when Heero spoke up.  
  
"Are you alright, Relena?" There was a hint of emotion that could be found in his voice, but only if you listened really carefully. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for Relena to pick up.  
  
"Hmn . . . yes Heero, thank you." Heero brought Relena back up on her own two feet so she could stand. He observed her body and movements to make sure that she was alright. "Heero?"  
  
"Hmn."  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Heero seemed confused at her question. This made Relena smile a bit.  
  
"As if I'm someone you just met."  
  
Silence. Heero once again became the perfect soldier.  
  
~Sighs~ "Fine, don't answer me. But will you tell me why you caught me. We can talk on our way to my car. I'll take you home. That's if it's alright with you. I see you walking everyday. At least let me thank you by driving you."  
  
"Hmn."  
  
The two of them went on their way to the car. Relena tried talking to Heero, but no luck in getting a response from him. Once in the car, Relena took down the hood of the car since it was a bright 'n sunny day. She pulled out of 'park' and was on her way off the campus grounds.  
  
"So what do you have planned for this summer, Heero?" Surprisingly enough, Relena actually got something out of Heero other than 'hmn.'  
  
Heero just simply answered, "I was offered some missions by Dr. J, but I did that for the pass few breaks that we had from school. I don't want to do that this time around."  
  
"So in other words, you don't have anything planned yet." It was more of a statement rather than a question.  
  
Silence.  
  
Relena shook her head at that. "Well, I'm going on a vacation to meet up with some old friends of mine. That is if they don't have anything planned yet. They both live in Hawaii . . . and during the summer it's nice out. I got a place to stay and all, so there really isn't any problems that I need to look at. If you don't really have anything to do . . ." Relena paused for a while. *Please, take up on my offer Heero.*  
  
"Are you asking me if I want to go with you?" Heero's voice had a ting of amusement since Relena didn't finish her question. He gave her a side-glance.   
  
Relena blushed a light shade of pink at that. She nodded her head in response since she was lost of words. (AN: Relena, lost of words. *shakes head* C'mon Ls . . . you can do better than that!)  
  
"Alright . . . just let me know what's going on and when we're gonna leave." (AN: O-k, now you're really losing it Ls)  
Relena slowed down as she came up to Heero's house. As soon as the car stopped, Heero jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag.  
  
"I'll call you then, k?"  
  
Heero nodded his head at Relena. She shrugged at his normal behavior and drove off. Heero watched as Relena's car disappeared out into the horizon. As soon as she was out of his sight, Heero began making his way to his front door.  
  
"Hey there Heero, ol' buddy, ol' pal." Duo greeted his so-called best friend in his normal cheery way. He just got off the bus. Heero and Duo actually attended different schools! Well, at first they were going to the same school . . . but Duo drove Heero insane. So Heero transferred schools, not knowing that Relena went to the one he'd chosen.  
  
"What do you want, Duo." The old monotone voice reactivated it's self.  
  
"Oh nothin', except for the fact that someone dropped another certain someone off." Duo had a cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Say one more word Duo and I'll . . ."  
  
"And you'll what? Say your famous phrase, 'omae o korosu." Duo said in mockery.  
  
~Click~ "You were saying." Heero already had his gun pointed at Duo's head. "Omae o korosu! Unless by some miracle you can keep that damned mouth of yours shut."  
  
~Gulp~ Duo put his hands up in defeat. "Hey man . . . Shinigami can make miracles happen too ya know."  
  
Heero eyed Duo in suspicion . . . but reluctantly put the gun down. "One more word Duo . . . just one more and that's it." Heero than resumed his present course.  
  
~Sighs~ Then mumbles something under his breath. "Don't have to get so worked up . . . it's actually great that you and Relena are together for once. You can't hide all your feelings bud. You gotta let 'em out or they'll kill ya." *Not that I have that to prove from experience or anything, but I know that it'll consume ya.* With that thought, Duo went to catch up with Heero . . . who was practically through the door already.  
  
AN: So ppl . . .how is it so far? Good, bad, what?! I got more. (But this is it 4 now . . .till I get reviews that is) I know that this doesn't seem like a good start or what not . . . but I can tell you that I'll try and make it better. K? Don't forget 2 send me ya comments. I could use suggestions and other stuff like that. ^-^(I'll allow some flamin' . . .but not too much, k?!) 


	2. What are you doing this summer?

AN: Thank you to all who gave me your reviews. Luv ya all. ^-^ I'm pretty pleased about the way this story is going. Especially since it's my first fanfic. And someone said that they'd like Duo to go along . . . well, I've got a good entrance for him, hehe. Thanx for the inspiration, as well as the rest of you ppl who wants me to continue this. Well, I think I'll stop talkin' and start the story.  
  
Here ya go!!!  
  
Summer Fun  
  
Relena's golden tress whipped in the air as she drove home. *Heero, he's taken me up on my offer.* Relena gave a squeal of delight. *I can't believe it. Am I dreaming, or is this really reality? Oh who cares?! If this is a dream then I don't want it to ever end. But if this is reality . . . OH MY GOD!!!! How could I forget! I need to call Jacelyn and Tiffany to see if they're free for this summer.* With that, Relena got out her cell phone and looked through her address book.   
  
"J 'n T, J 'n T . . ." Relena said softly to herself. "Ah, there you are. I haven't dialed this number for so long." Relena chose the name and pressed send. Then she waited patiently for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello, Jacelyn speaking"  
  
"Hi Jacie! Guess who . . . " Relena was cut short by her friend.  
  
"Lena, is that you gurl?" Jacelyn said, her voice full of excitement and hope.  
  
"You always knew when it was me, Jacie." Relena shook her head in amusement. "Always. Hey listen, I was wondering if you and Tiff had anything to do this summer. I wanted to get together with you two. We haven't seen each other for so long that I wanted to meet up with you guys so before we move on in life. So, what do you think?" Relena hopped that both her long time friends didn't have anything to do. Even if it was a bad thought. (AN: why in the world are you making Relena think "bad" thoughts. Of all ppl, c'mon Ls, what's the point in that?!)  
  
"Oh, I don't have anything planned for this summer." *Which is kind of weird, but that's okay,* Jacelyn thought. "So I guess I'll spend my summer with you!" She smirked at her quick decision.  
  
"What about Tiff?" Relena questioned.  
  
"Uh . . . why don't you ask her yourself. She's right here." Jacelyn handed the phone over to Tiffany. Telling her that someone wanted to talk to her. *I wanna see the surprise expression on her face!*  
  
"A . . . hello?" Tiff spoke a bit nervously, not knowing who Jacelyn made her talk to. Sometimes Jacelyn had the nerve to try and set her up with a guy.  
  
"Tiffy iffy, still as quiet as every. How are you doing?" Relena smiled at the nickname that she called her old friend. It was a name that she gave her for an e-mail address long ago. *It's been such a long time . . .*  
  
"Hey Lena! I'm doing fine. And I'm thinking that you're doing the same, so I won't even ask that question." This made both girls laugh. "So, 'sup?!"  
  
Relena's smile grew even bigger as she heard her last friend's word, 'sup.' She loved the way Tiffany said it, long and drastic. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you were free for this summer. Are you?"  
  
"Well . . . I don't have anything planned. But . . ." Tiffany trailed off, leaving Relena hanging.  
  
"Aw, Tiff . . . please! I really want to see you two before I go onto college." Relena sounded persuasive, but sad at the same time. *I know!* Relena had the perfect idea to get Tiffany along with Jacelyn and herself. "Hey Tiff, I'm going to tell you this but you'll have to keep it a secret from Jacie, okay?" ~Silence~ "I'm bringing over a guy with me."  
  
"OH, oh!" Tiffany then turned her back to Jacelyn and whispered into the phone as softly as she could. "Is it that famous gundam pilot. The one who is called 01?" This made Relena giggle. Tiffany, using the word 'famous.'  
  
"Yes Tiff. It's that 'drop dead gorgeous guy' who's always mentioned on the news when they talk about the war. But I want it to be a surprise for Jacie, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Tiffany replied. "But is he the only other person besides us three girls who's going on this vacation of yours?" There was some hidden meaning to that question and Relena knew it. She was determined to find out what was on her friend's mind.  
  
"Yeah, just us three girls and him, why? Something wrong, Tiff?" Relena sounded a bit bewildered at that.  
  
"Yeah! Something is WRONG!" Tiffany mentally slapped her head. "Didn't you think that he might feel . . . odd about being the only guy? I mean come on. He may be anti-social and all, but still. You know what I mean."  
  
Relena never thought about that. *How could I be so . . .* "You're right." Tiffany smiled at Relena's response. "I'll ask him if he wants anyone to go along with him. But I need to go already, okay?" Relena didn't notice at all that she was already at her house. Actually she was already turning into the driveway.  
  
"Okay Lena. But give me a call so I can pick YOU up." She said sarcastically. "Laterz."  
  
Relena grabbed her bag and said 'good bye' to Tiffany. She then got out of the car and went up to her front door.  
  
As soon as her door closed behind her . . . she ran up the stairs and into the hallway. Somewhere along the way she dropped her bag. When she neared her room Relena didn't slow down one bit, instead she made a real sharp turn into her room and jumped onto her bed! (AN: may I say that she's face down . . . lol. Must be a sight to see huh?) After a few 'hyperactive' seconds, Relena brought her head up from the silky bedding. If you saw her face, you'd see tears streaming down the sides of her face from laughing too hard.  
  
~Sigh~ "I haven't done that for years. Actually, I think it's been a decade already! My, did time fly by fast. I don't really remember much since the gundams came onto earth. But I do remember why I haven't jumped on my bed like this for so long. The day that I turned eight."  
  
*Father . . .*  
  
"Now, now Relena." Little Relena heard her father's voice as he walked in from the hallway. "I know that you love doing that, but I want to see a little lady out of you. Not a wildflower, okay?"  
  
Relena's gaze was then cast down; knowing her fun was now at an end. *Time to grow up.* She thought. "Can I do it one more time daddy . . . before I become a 'little lady'." Hope stirred in Relena.  
  
Her 'father' laughed at the choice of words Relena took. He lifted her 'teensy weensy' chin and stared right into her clear and innocent aquamarine eyes. "Alright my little angel. ONE more time." Relena gave a squeal of delight and jumped off her bed. Running out of her room for one last time. "But hurry up, your mother just got home. You know how much she disapproves of this kind of behavior."   
  
*It's been so long, father. I miss you, I miss you so much. The day the gundams arrived on earth, everything changed. I suppose everything changed for the better. We now live in an era of peace, a world with no weapons what so ever. That is except for the Preventers . . . and Heero.* Relena's thoughts stopped there.  
  
"Why am I wasting time thinking about the past when I should be planning about the future. In fact, I'm going to get right on those arrangements to Hawaii!" With that said, Relena got up and walked over to her desk. Making phone calls and getting things set up.  
  
AN: Okay, this one REALLY sucked . . . no romance in it what so ever!!! ~bangs head against the computer screen.~  
  
Relena: But you still got other chapters, right?  
  
Ls: Oh yeah, thanx Lena!!! ~gives Relena a big hug for helping her~ (may I say that I'm not the person for yaoi and stuff like that, k!)  
  
Relena: ~slightly blushes~  
  
Heero: Relena, why are you blushing?  
  
Relena: Oh, it's nothing.  
  
Heero: It's nothing! Have you been seeing someone behind my back?!  
  
Relena: Why, Heero . . . how could you think that?! How . . . ~runs off crying~  
  
Ls: Baka  
  
Heero: I'll deal with you later, I've got someone else to take care of first.  
  
Ls: ~winces slightly~ Oh well, at least he's occupied at the moment.  
  
Review ppl . . . please. And may I say that if you don't like Heero and Relena being a couple, then y are you here!!! If you can't stand them, then don't even bother writing to me about it. I'm not the kind of person who's gonna write yaoi fics. 'Specially about Heero and Duo. (may I remind you that I'm only 14) No offense, but it's just the way has to be. So find other stories if you don't like it. For those who do, luv ya. ^-^ 


	3. All set?

AN: Sorry ppl . . . I got caught up in chores yesterday 'cause my mother wanted everything perfect since my grandmother's comin' over today. So I haven't had much time to finish up this chapter and bring it up for ya. So GOMEN!  
  
Anyways . . . thanx to all who gave me their reviews. You know it's always appreciated. ^-^ I'm also glad that one of you ppl luv'd the 'memory' that Relena had. It just came to me at the top of my head. And YES, I'm not against yaoi and stuff like that. I just don't have a taste for it. So whoever gave me that, ^-^ I'm with ya.  
  
Well, I'll stop blabbin' on you and letchya read.   
  
Here ya go . . . chapter 3 as by request!  
  
Summer Fun  
  
(AN: Sorry, should of told you ppl this, it's already the next day. The day right after school got out, k.)  
  
Ring ring, ring ring.  
  
"Shinigami here, am I the one ya want? "Cause if I am , , ," Relena cut Duo off by giggling.  
  
"No Duo, I'm sorry but you aren't the one I want."  
  
"Ojousan, that you. Oh, you want Heero, right?!" Duo knew he was right. Whenever Relena called 'their' (AN: Heero and Duo's of course) house, Heero was the one that Relena would always ask for. Of course Relena would talk to Duo for a little while if he was the one who picked up the phone. But her reason for always calling was to talk to Heero.  
  
"Yes, Duo. May I please talk to him, unless you want to chit-chat for a little while." Relena only saw it fair to talk to him if he wanted to.  
  
"Nah, that's alright. As long as I ask you one question."  
  
"Oh," Relena raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what would that question be?"  
  
"Na-a-ah, it's supposed to be like this: 'please oh great Shinigami, what is it that you wish to ask of me?'" This only made Relena laugh with studs of crystal clear tears at her eyes.  
  
By this time, Heero already was right behind Duo, listening to what he was saying. Heero knew immediately that it was Relena on the other end of the line. And he just heard what Duo said to her. Heero's quick reflexes snatched the phone out of Duo's hand.  
  
  
"Baka." Heero simply stated.  
  
Duo made his puppy eyes and face and cried, "but I'm not finished yet."  
  
All Heero did was turn his back to him and stalked out off the room, heading to his own room for a 'private' conversation. (AN: Think Duo might listen in the conversation, hmmm?! ^-~)  
  
"Relena?" Heero closed his bedroom door as he heard a now slightly giggling Relena.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Heero . . . what happened to Duo?" She really wasn't that puzzled, knowing what probably happened.  
  
"Um . . . he's just being his 'normal' self." He gave a smirk at his answer. Quick and truthful . . . well, at least at a certain point of view.  
  
Relena herself gave a small smile at his response. "Fair enough," she said. "Well, I called to tell you when we're leaving, as well as something else that came to my mind." All Heero did was nod his head and give Relena his full attention. Which was of course accompanied by silence.  
  
"We leave for Hawaii two days from now, which is Friday, at 12 noon. It's a straight flight in a private jet. We'll arrive in Hawaii around 4:30 pm their time. My friend, Tiffany, will pick us up. Is that alright?" Relena was hoping that he wouldn't object to the arrangements. Especially since they were made so soon and were already set. If he wanted to leave at another time, she'd have to set everything up all over again. *Please say yes, Heero.*  
  
"That soon?" This made Relena a bit nervous, beginning to hear his voice in her head saying that he wanted to leave at a later time. *I knew it! I should have asked Heero first about when to leave. Not just go ahead and make them! B . . .*  
  
". . . Relena? RELENA!" Heero's voice had a tinge of concern in it.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Heero. I wasn't listening. What was it that you said?" Relena felt a bit embarrassed for not listening to him.  
  
"I said that it's alright, and that I'd pick you up. I'll drive us down to the airport."  
  
Relena was relieved to hear those words. But then asked, "are you sure, because I can ask Pagan to dri . . ."  
  
"No Relena, I'm going to takes us, okay." Heero stated.  
  
"Alright, what time are you going to come by?"  
  
"I guess I'll come by at 11, is that okay with you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. That's fine. So, I guess I'll see then." Relena didn't really know what was going on, for some odd reason. (AN: Ls! Relena is a person who 'talks'. How in hell is she not gonna know what's going on?!)  
  
"Hmn."  
  
"Oh wait!" Relena almost forgot. "Heero, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Heero was puzzled.  
  
"I meant to ask you if you wanted anyone to accompany you. I mean," Relena gave off a slight blush at the thought of this. "You're the only guy so far who's going to be with us. I mean I don't want you to feel . . ." Relena gave a long pause, searching for a word. (AN: ~Shakes head~ I give up.)  
  
"If you think I might feel intimidated by being the only guy in the group, I suppose I could take someone along with me. But it won't be Duo. He gives me enough trouble as it is. I have someone else that I know of who might want to join me."  
  
Relena gave a silent sigh. "Good, I didn't want you to be by yourself. This is summer time and you should have a friend to accompany you. So, tell him when we're leaving. He can fly with us so he doesn't ha . . ."  
  
"Relena, he lives in Hawaii himself."  
  
"Oh." Relena was a bit surprised at that. *I didn't know Heero knew anyone in Hawaii.* "I guess he can just meet up with us there then."  
  
"Hmn." That old monotone voice came back.  
  
"Alright Heero. I guess that takes care of everything then." The only response Relena got was 'silence'. She just shrugged it off. *Typical Heero.* "Tell Duo that I said 'hi', and that I'm doing fine. I have a feeling that was the answer to his unsaid question. Well, bye Heero."  
  
Heero said the same, and they both hung up the phone. Heero then dialed a number to talk to his friend. Asking him if he wanted to stay with him for the summer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*So, Heero's going to Hawaii for the summer. And HE'S not taking ME along with him.* "Humph. Well, that's gratitude for ya!" But Duo then winced, hoping that his voice wasn't loud enough for Heero to hear.   
  
After a few moments of thought, Duo and an evil grin spread across his face. *If you're not going to take me with you, and you're spending the summer with Relena . . ."  
  
AN: What's Duo thinking?! Got any ideas. Want him to do something? Like . . . nah. I'll just let you read the next chapter. Sorry for it being so short. But I'll think of a way to make that up. I'm sorta busy, if ya know what I mean.  
Well, as always . . . r 'n r ppl. Till next chapter! 


	4. What happened?

AN: Hey, you know what?! Since I didn't enter in the third chapter late, I decided the only way for me to really make it up was to write the fourth chapter as well. So, I did both chapters in one day! YEAH!!!!!! lol   
  
Anyways, I think I'll stop botherin' you ppl and let ya read it.  
  
Chapter 4. . .  
  
Summer Fun  
  
{ } = lil' voice in your head; conscious  
  
Heero came driving by Relena's house in a black Jaguar. (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist) It was almost 11 and Heero just parked the car and waited patiently.  
  
While Heero was waiting for Relena, she was busy trying to get her luggage down the stairs.  
  
"Man, I didn't really know how much I packed. This has to be at least (AN: Should I make her weak?! Huh?) 30 lbs. I thought I packed lighter." Relena was almost halfway down the stairs when she saw Heero standing in her door.  
  
"Relena, let me get that for you." Heero smoothly walked up to her and took the luggage out of her hands.  
  
"Thank you Heero." Relena was relieved that all that weight was taken off her hands.  
  
Heero carried her luggage down the stairs and out to his Jaguar with ease. Relena practically drooled from watching him carry her luggage. *My god, he's just so . . .* Relena couldn't finish her thought since Heero in turn was looking right back at her. Once again, prussian blue met aquamarine.  
  
Relena was captivated by his eyes, and felt as if time had frozen just for her. If she could, she'd stare right into them for the rest of her life. But she didn't want to do just only that. No, she wanted more.  
  
"Relena, are you ready? We really need to get going." Heero broke that moment of heaven. He didn't know why he did it. Somewhere in his heart he knew that he was enjoying every bit of it. But the 'perfect soldier' came into play and broke everything up.  
  
Relena was then struck out of her daze, and regained her composure. She nodded to him and walked over, then getting in the sleek black Jaguar.  
  
*What just happened. It was as if Heero wasn't Heero. Or was he? Maybe the Heero that I know is just the 'perfect soldier', the programming that was put into him since, since . . . who knows when. But the person who I was looking at not too long ago was Heero. Maybe I saw the person who's buried inside under all that training.   
  
{Relena, don't get your hopes up. It could be just an illusion since you like him so much.}  
  
But how, how could it possibly be an illusion?! It just happened not even five minutes ago. We were just . . .  
  
{No, no, NO! YOU, Relena Peacecraft, need to have proof that he does like you. Not just this little staring session that you two just had! You need to talk to him, hear it straight from his own mouth. Not your own fantasies and dreams!!}*  
  
Relena knew that the little voice inside her head was right. In her heart she withheld dreams of Heero and her being together; loving each other, holding the other in their embrace. She needed to hear it, hear it from him and no one else.  
  
*I don't think that now would be the best time to talk about that. Maybe later, after we get settled in Hawaii and relax. Yeah, that seems like the better time to do it.* Relena secretly smirked at that. For the rest of the ride to the airport, Relena kept quiet, thinking up a ways to tell Heero about her feelings for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Why was I starring into Relena's eyes like that?! All she is, or was is the keeper of peace, a princess and a classmate of mine. What is it . . .  
  
{Are you trained that well that you can't even see what's going on?}  
  
What's going on?* Heero's head began to wage into an uncontrollable argument.  
  
*{You and Relena, don't you know about your feelings for her?!}  
  
What feelings, I don't have any feelings for her at all.  
  
{Oh, you're wrong about that, and you know it! You know that you have feelings for her, you just won't admit it.}*  
  
Heero lost to that little voice that sounded like his own. He gritted his teeth and drove the rest of the way without a thought and word.  
  
AN: Not much progress between the Heero and Relena is there . . . but it'll get better, it will. I promise you that! ^_~ I'm just stretching it, that's all. But do you want something to happen to them on the plane? Give me ya reviews ppl. ^-^  



	5. What's This?

AN: ppl....I'm really sorry 'bout not givin' ya the next chapter. i got caught up in family reunion stuff this whole 4th of july week and what not. so, gomen.  
  
plus too, i didn't really know where to begin for the story. i got ideas and all, just didn't know how to start them all off. so i asked for some help from a friend of mine, and got really good ideas and how to start things up. (which is kool and all) so now that i got back on track...........I GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE!!! lol, but anywayz.....here's the next chapter (5):  
  
Summer Fun  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft, Mr. Yuy, this way please." The stewardess lead Heero and Relena to their private plane as their bags were taken care of.  
  
*What in the heck am I going to do on this flight?!* Relena seemed lost in thought to Heero, who was sceretly catching slide-glances of her. *I know I can go to sleep on the flight . . . but I know that it won't be that easy to do. Considering that I'm 'over excited' about this vacation AND the fact that Heero is with me!* At the thought of Heero being with Relena not only on the flight, but the entire vacation too, Relena's heart beat excelled in speed. (AN: "excelled in speed"?! Ls, what the hell is that!?!)  
  
*What's she thinking about?  
  
{What was that?! Do I sense a bit curiosity . . . for R-E-L-E-N-A?!}  
  
What?!  
  
{You know what I mean, Heero Yuy.}  
  
Know what?! Tell me!!  
  
{Nope. You know already . . . so just shut up and do something already!!!}  
  
. . .*  
  
Both . . . bewildered in their own thoughts, boarded their flight to Hawaii. And if someone were to look at the both of them, they'd think that they looked like zombies or something. Just a plain, blank expression written all over their faces.  
  
The plane was small in size, and only had one open cabin. It had creamy white leather seats on each side of the plane. Windows of sunlight, illuminating the entire room in whitefull bliss. And much to anyone's surprise, a bouquet of pure white roses nestled gently on a window seat.  
  
"Who could this be from?" Relena asked quietly, picking up the beautiful arrangement of flowers.  
  
Heero saw this and also became confused. *Who would want to give Relena white roses?!* With that thought, Heero strolled over to Relena to check it out himself.  
  
"Hmn . . ." Relena saw a piece of paper float to the rich dark blue carpet below her. She kneed down to pick it up, but was quickly stopped as Heero picked it up and handed it to her with lightning reflexes.  
  
Stunned a bit, Relena replied, "Thank you, Heero." Then she took the piece of paper and opened it. It read:  
  
  
I'm always watching you   
  
  
Relena didn't know weather if these four words should scare her or make her feel right at home. *Who is this from?! There's a possibility that it could be someone who wants to kill me on my vacation to Hawaii. That they know that I can be most vulnerable when alone at the beach. But security is high, and not many people have clearance to this plane. Could it be . . .* "Heero?"  
  
Heero heard her immediately, and looked right at her. He became a bit tense when she didn't turn to look back at him. Not knowing what that piece of paper said, he took it out of her hands with ease and read it. * "I'm always watching you" . . .* "Hmn."  
  
"Heero," Relena began again. "Did . . . did you give me this?" Relena's voice wavered at the end of her question.  
  
Heero didn't know where to begin. *I don't want her to be worried. This is supposed to be a time of rest. She's been through alot of stressful schoolwork, and she deserves to have a perfect break. But I don't want to lie to her either. But if I don't . . .*  
  
"Heero . . ." Relena said, barely over a whisper.  
  
"Yes Relena. I asked someone to put these her for you. Do you like them?" Heero felt his chest dub in pain. *What . . . is it? Why do I feel like this?!*  
  
Relena's very smart, but at times can be gullible. And this time around, she fell for it and accepted his lie. (AN: Ls, you know Relena can tell when someone's lying to her! ~yeah~ SO WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! ~oh, be quiet and read the rest of the chapter~)  
  
  
"Yes, Heero. There beautiful, thank you." *Wait a minute Relena, reality check. Heero . . . HEERO YUY, giving you . . . WHITE ROSES?!* She scrunched her eyebrows together. "But why, Heero. For what reason?"  
  
*Think fast Yuy!* " . . .Why not? I mean, you're bringing a friend and me with you to Hawaii. and knowing you, most likely you won't ask for anything in return. The least I can do is show my gratitude. And this is my way of showing it." Heero was hoping that Relena would buy it. *Please, please . . .*  
  
*Seems too good to be true . . . ahh, what the hell. I'm going on a vacation to Hawaii with the three most important friends in my life. That is with out the exception of the other gundam pilots.* Relena smiled at Heero and sat down in the window seat that the roses were on.  
  
~Sigh~ *Close, Yuy . . . close.* Heero calmed down from his 'nervousness' and sat next to Relena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So they took the bait, huh? I'm going to have fun toying with them." In the shadows of the airport was a young man, watching the Peacecraft princess and the pilot of Wing Zero sit down together. If someone looked into this man's eye, they'd see the glint of evil that it held. But as soon as they'd see it, he'd disappear from sight. As he walked away from his prey, an evil grin crossed the man's features. "There's more to come . . . much, much more."  
  
AN: ooooh! this mysterious character seems to have something EVIL instored for our "couple." What and who could it be? I don't know . . . I think I'll leave ya all hangin' around for a while. Nah, I won't do that. That's WAY too mean! :P lol I'll give ya ppl the next chapter . . . it's already done, just needs to be posted up . . . but only if you give me your reviewz ppl.  
  
Thanx to all who gave me their reviewz. Appreciate it all, as alwayz. ^-~  
  
AND . . . last, but definitely NOT least . . . (like they alwayz say, save the best 4 last!!) . . . I like to thank my friend Trelane for all his help and ideaz. You don't know how much you've helped me. Thanx again! ^-^ 


	6. One Fair Plane Ride . . .

AN: can't say antin' since i only got one review. but that's okay, considerin' that i haven't been updating the story recently. but . . . i felt that even if it was just one person who gave mi a review, i'd just let it slip this once . . . ONCE . . . and put up the next chapter. so thanx to the person who gave mi their review. AS FOR THE REST OF YOU PPL . . . *sad eyes* . . . please send mi your reviewz, or else i won't be able to finish the story.  
  
o-k, I'll stop this nonsense and let ya read:  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft?" The captain stepped out of the cockpit after several minutes of flying. "It'll be a while before we reach. And I checked the weather forecast with control tower, they reported that it should be smooth flying all the way, but there might be a slight disturbance when we fly over the pacific."  
  
"How is the weather in Hawaii?" She took in all the information on the weather she was just given.  
  
"The weather in Hawaii seems to be clear with slight passing showers here and there. It's scattered all over the islands. But other than that, it seems that your vacation there will be almost perfect." He gave a sight smile at her, reassuring that she'd have a good time.  
  
Relena nodded her head at that and thanked the captain. Signaling for him to leave. *Hope the vacation will be as good as he says. Even though I hope for better. But as long as I can spend time with my friends and Heero . . .*  
  
Thoughts drifted as she turned to look at him. ~Smirk~ *He's sleeping already.* Relena shook her head and leaned back into her chair. *I wonder what Heero is planning on doing . . . maybe he's . . . going . . . to th . . .* An unfinished thought. The princess fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Finally, she's asleep.* But of course, Heero only pretended to sleep. *Now to look at those roses.* Heero stealthily got out of his seat, grabbed the roses and note, and went to the back of the cabin. To his surprise, he found a laptop computer resting on a corner desk. *Now why . . . stupid question Yuy. She put it there for you.* Heero shook his head and went to sit at the desk. *It's even in the shadows of the cabin. Relena . . .*  
  
Heero inspected the arrangement of the roses and its placement. Once he knew the layout of it, he carefully unwrapped the bouquet and laid out each rose separately. He examined every single one before placing it down. *Nothing on the roses. Not even a toxin in the scent.* Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion. *That still doesn't mean a damn thing.* Heero then began looking at the wrappings of the bouquet. Looking for anything unusual. *Nothing . . . it's just a regular bunch of roses.* Heero still seemed puzzled at this sudden appearance of flowers. *Somethings not right . . . but what is it?!*  
  
Frustrated, Heero gave up on searching the bouquet and began putting it together again. When it was finished, no one but Heero would know that it was taken apart. It was put back into its original arrangement. ~Smirk~ *She'll never know.* Heero walked stealthily back to Relena's side, place the bouquet where it was, then walked to the back of the cabin as quietly as he walked to the front.  
  
*Alright, let's see if this note has any clues as to who this person is.* Heero picked the note up again and read it. * "I'm always watching you." What the hell does that mean?! Everyone is always watching her; the media, her friends, her brother, me . . .* Heero's head raced with both questions and answers, but there was more questions than answers. And most questions, he had no answers to.  
  
Heero rubbed his temples, not realizing that he spent over several hours trying to figure things out. He even tried using the laptop to find answers. If one saw him, they'd try and tell him to stop and take a break. Or maybe even better, give it up. That it seemed like he was doing endless searching and typing. Heero took a look at the four words again. * "I'm always watching you . . . "I'm always watching you" . . . Damn it! I can't figure out one damn thing!* Heero sighed and decided that he should take a look at this matter later. *There hasn't been any sign that this was an attempt to hurt Relena. If anything else turns up, maybe then I'll have a better picture of this . . . this mystery.*  
  
Heero got up from the desk after he shut off the computer. He grabbed the note and stuffed it into his pocket, checking for his gun at the same time. *Good thing I brought it along.*  
  
Again, he walked stealthily towards the front of the cabin. He sat down in the same chair next to Relena and shut his eyes. After a few antagonizing minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later . . .  
  
"Mmm . . ." Relena stirred a bit. *Why is it so cold? . . . Hmn, what's this? Oh who cares, as long . . . as it's . . . warm . . .* She drifted deeply back into her dream.  
  
Relena unconsciously snuggled close to Heero, her head resting on his right arm. But what was even more sweet was what Heero did. He, also unconsciously, pulled Relena closer to him. Both enjoying each other's warmth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: I don't how else to put this, so to save me from embarrassment, I'll do this)  
Lightning split the sky, with a loud crash.  
  
"AHH!!" Relena was rudely awaken from the tropical storm on the side of them, and grabbed onto Heero's arm tightly and shut her eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero stirred a bit at the loud thunder, but then was awaken by something holding onto his arm, trembling. *What's goi . . .*  
  
"Relena?" His prussian blue eyes looked down to a honey-blond head girl.  
  
Relena looked up, only to be captured into his intense gaze. She was drowning herself in his eyes, forgetting everything around her. Even the storm that was outside the plane. If she could, she would stay like that the rest of the flight, looking into those eyes. But she was brought back to reality with another loud crash of lightning. She buried her face into Heero's arm, again, trembling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero, was also lost in Relena's eyes. He could see straight into her soul, all her emotions. She displayed it all in her eyes, for all to see. But there was one thing that she showed to only a few people. And Heero was one of them. She showed her love for her very close friends and brother, her only blood relative. But Heero, he had something more than just that. In her eyes he could see that she not only gave him her love, but with something, more . . .  
  
He was then brought back to reality before he discovered what else she held and gave to him. He gave a slight chuckle at the sight before him. Relena Peacecraft, the very girl who stood in front of him countless times when his gun was aimed straight for her heart, and even dared for him to pull the trigger, was scared of a little thunder.  
  
"Scared, Relena?!" Was that enthusiasm in his voice?!  
  
Again, Relena forgot all about the storm, and looked up at Heero, shocked. "Did I just hear you, Heero Yuy, the "perfect soldier," mock me about being scared of thunder?!"  
  
Another loud crash of thunder, and Relena hid her face again.  
  
Instead of a smirk, Herro gave off a small smile. *If she's going to do this all the time when there's a storm . . .* Heero shook the thought off.  
  
*What the hell are you thinking Yuy?!  
  
{What else, you having a good time with Relena. You know you two should really get hoo . . . }*  
  
Heero shut his thoughts out of his mind. "Relena, it's only a small storm that's close to us. We're not in the storm. Besides, don't you remember the captain saying that we might have a 'slight disturbance' when we reach the pacific?"  
  
Relena looked up at him and said, "Yes, I do remember he said that. But I didn't expect a 'small storm' right to the side of us!"  
  
Heero tried his best to surpress his laughter, but couldn't and Relena heard a few chuckles escape his lips. "I'm sorry Relena. It's just that . . ."  
  
"'It's just that' what?! That I'm afraid of thunderstorms and not gun barrels?!" She asked in mockery.  
  
Heero was about to say something, but decided not to. Instead, he thought up of something else. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Relena. It's going to be a while more before we land."  
  
"I can't sleep in this kind of weather!" Relena began. "I'm too . . ." She was silenced by Heero's fingertips at her lips.  
  
"It's alright. You can sleep on my shoulder . . . and for more reassurance, I'll stay up till we pass the storm. Okay?"  
  
Relena was going to argue, but then realized what he just said. *Okay, am I really with Heero Yuy? No better yet, am I dreaming?!* Relena couldn't believe what he just said. *Relena, don't try to contradict him and take up on this opportunity!*  
  
Heero was still waiting for a response. But after a while, Relena nodded her head at him and snuggled closer to him. Not too soon after that, the princess fell asleep again. But this time she fell asleep right on Heero's shoulder.  
  
*Sweet dreams, my angel.*  
  
  
  
AN: aww . . . ain't that sweet!?! c'mon, admit it. it was practically 'perfect'! I mean, no one's really scared of storms unless they're a child or something. I think storms are kool. The lightning and all. I love watching it. But, I still get scared if it wakes me up in the middle of the night, or any other time I'm sleeping. But you have to admit . . . it was a perfect scene for all the above, right!?!  
  
Thanx to all you ppl who read mi story . . . and I love ya more if you also review and send mi your comments. ^-^ So you know what that means . . . send mi your reviewz and I'll give ya the next chapter. (which is already written) I guess you could say that I'm on a roll here, he hee. I actually have several chapters already written!! ^o^  
  
Oh . . . and one more thing. The sleeping on the shoulder thing was the idea of mi friend Trelane. But the rest of it, the storm and stuff, waz all mi. But if it weren't for this idea in the first place, that stuff wouldn't have happened. So ppl, don't just credit mi . . . but him too, k!! ^-^ 


	7. Waking Up . . . Aww!

AN: wow . . . actually got a lil' more reviewz than last time. but hey! i appreciated them ALL!!!^-^ they always make mi want 2 continue the story . . . and so i shall! (even though it's 1 o'clock in the mornin', lol) okaie . . . not much more 2 say. so i'll let ya read now . . . chapter 7  
  
Summer Fun  
  
"Yes, captain?" The stewardess entered the cockpit from her quarters right behind it. (AN: okay, maybe i should elaborate a bit more on the design of the plane. in the very front, you got the cockpit of course, then you got the stewardess' quarters . . . and forgive mi sp . . . and then finally you got the main cabin where Relena and Heero are. okie dokie?!)  
  
"We're going to be landing in approximately . . . 10 minutes." The captain said.  
  
Nodding her head, she replied, "Thank you captain. I'll go and wake Ms. Peacecraft now." Then she turned on her heel and headed for the main cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Heero . . .* Relena called out. She was standing out on a beach in Hawaii. (AN: i won't specify what beach. there are too many kool beaches for mi to chose from. so i'll just leave it at that.) Out under a prodigious, starry night sky, with warm waves leathering the tips of her feet, Relena searched endlessly for Heero.  
  
*Heero! Where are you!!* Relena began, again. Still, no sign of him. *Where is he . . .* She whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly she felt warm, strong and yet gentle arms snake their way around her waist. *Huh?* Relena thought. Even thought she didn't know who this person was, she didn't prevent them from continuing.  
  
They kept on gliding their way, around her slender waist, until she was wrapped securely in them and pressed firmly, but yet still gently, against this person's well built body. She felt a warm breath tingle near her ear, caressing it in every way that it possibly could. The night being so quiet in it splendor, Relena could her unspoken words . . . but were they her words, or the other's?  
  
"I, love you . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft . . . MR. Yuy, OH!" She said in a partial whisper. The sight before her was astounding, well, to her at least.  
  
Relena, not only sleeping on the shoulder of the gundam pilot 01, but had one arm rapped around it as well, and a tiny smile across her lightly pinken lips. But that wasn't all . . . oh no, there was more. Heero Yuy, the so-called "perfect soldier" with no emotions except anger, hate, and some remorse, had quite a display himself. With Relena sleeping gently upon on him, he not only seemed to have allowed her to, but was shifted slightly in a direction to make her more comfortable, had his left hand slightly holding her right and if you looked close enough, it almost seemed as if he had a smirk playing on his lips as well. If you didn't know the identity of these two people, you'd think that they were always like that.  
  
The stewardess bit her lower lip, not wanting to disturb the two. But it had to be done, if they wanted to get up and refreshen (AN: sp? word even?) themselves before landing. It took all the stewardess' courage to get her to just walk over to them. Much less turn abruptly and 'runaway.'  
  
She figured, *If I don't want any trouble from the gundam pilot, I think it best to wake Ms. Peacecraft first.* But knowing Heero, he'd be the one anyway, to wake up first. With his keen senses always on full alert, there was no way of avoiding him and waking the sleeping princess.  
  
So, she tiptoed as quietly as she possibly could, over to the sleeping couple. (AN: yeah, yeah . . . i know there not "officially" a couple, but give mi a break! i can't find much words to use this late at night! or early mornin'! i got up early, SPECIAL, to watch a new card captors episode, but NNOOOO! it was just a repeat. and i haven't gone to sleep since! . . . so, :P lol) Once there . . .  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft . . ." It wasn't even a whisper! Since she's so scared, she just mouthed the words. She waited a while, which almost seemed an eternity to her. Then, she built up her courage again, and this time, she DID whisper the words, besides just mouthing them.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft . . ." She was about to give Relena a slight nudge to her right shoulder, but then stopped DEAD. Heero had his gun right between her eyes, fingers griping the gun tightly, and trigger slipping.  
  
I guess we could say, she was fully paralyzed at the time . . . almost to the point of fainting. But by some miracle, she didn't and just froze in place.  
  
"Mmma . . . Mmma . . . Mist . . . Mr. Yu, Yu, Yuy . . . uh . . ." With all her courage used up, and her left with nothing to help herself, she tried choking up the words that eventually gathered in her mind.  
  
Heero was long up since he heard the door creak open. He wasn't too sure about the staff, since one, he didn't know or 'inspect' them himself. And two, those roses showed up from nowhere, and they're the one's who are always on this plane. He didn't want to chance anything, so he decided on the 'best' course of action.  
  
"What is it." He commanded, voice nor hand wavering. But silent enough to not wake Relena.  
  
She felt as if he were trying to pry information from her in which she didn't have. Those cold eyes boring holes into her own. Watching her every movement. "Um . . ."  
  
Heero, now seeing her fear being to great for her to talk, lowered his gun a bit. Just enough to make her not so nervous, and allowing her to speak.  
  
"Thank . . . you, I guess." She felt a bit better, but still feared for her life.  
  
He sighed, and tried lessening the hard tone in his voice, "What is it." He asked again, wanting a response from her quickly so she could leave.  
  
Feeling not so 'scared' anymore, she replied, "The captain, he, well, we're landing."  
  
"When." He stated simply.  
  
"In, in ten." She answered.  
  
He nodded his head, signaling with his gun for her to leave. Not wanting to offend the gundam pilot in any way, she obeyed and made a b-line straight for her quarters. Once she closed the door, Heero placed his gun back in it's place.  
  
"Relena . . ." He gently tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred, but didn't awaken.  
  
"Relena." He tried again. This time a bit louder.  
  
"Huh . . . ?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she slowly lifted herself off of Heero. She remembered someone saying something . . . then her name, and . . .  
  
"Damn, just a dream." She murmured. She rubbed her eyes slightly.  
  
Heero heard what she said, but thought it best to keep it to himself. He had a pretty good idea of what the dream was. Since Duo kept on blabbing about rumors and things like, "Relena's crazy 'bout you, man." and "Everyone knows it! You're one lucky guy." He had the advantage, and he planned on using it.  
  
"The captain said that we're landing in ten. So I suggest that if you want to fix yourself up, you do it now." There wasn't really any need for her to do so. All she needed to do was brush out her hair a bit, and a few other things. She didn't need make up, just a little lip gloss did the trick. *What is it about you . . . ?*  
  
Relena nodded her head and stood up. Turning to face Heero she said, "Thank you, Heero. If you want to freshen up as well, you can use the other bathroom in the back. It's next to the desk in the corner." She turned and walked to the bathroom in the front. Before entering, she paused at the door and said, "I assume you know about it already." Then went in and shut the door.  
  
Heero smirked, giving her credit for knowing him so well. *Might as well take up on her opportunity. I got nothing else to do anyway.* Heero didn't really care much for his appearance, since one, his hair never changes and two, his expressionless face. But he still cared to "freshen up" anyway. *Even if I don't go, when Relena finishes and comes out, she's going to make sure I do anyway.* He smirked at that and got up, heading for the bathroom.  
  
The door now closed behind him, Heero just stood for a while and looked at himself in the mirror. The same unruly chocolate brown hair, the same stotic face, the same clod prussian blue eyes . . . wait, but what was that?! A glint of . . . of what? Heero noticed it, and didn't know what to make out of it. What was that glint that was in his eyes? A glint in which Heero Yuy never saw before in HIS own eyes. *What . . . ?*  
  
  
AN: oh god! it took mi two hours to write this story!!! it's already three in the mornin' . . . oh well, at least mi parents didn't wake up! ^-^ especially mi mother, she hates it when i stay up late till even 11:30 pm! how crazy is that?! i mean c'mon . . . it's summer! lemi go and do mi own ting! lol  
  
anyways, here's the chapter. sorry if it was off a bit here and there . . . 'specially the words if they were. i'm kindda tired and can't tink all that great right now. i had to stay up anyways since i'm downloading a partial video of endless waltz. i seen it, got it on tape, want it on DVD (got mi own sm. collection of a few choice), and some how started downloading it off the internet. oh well, i suppose that's mi excuse for stayin' up late.  
  
Trelane . . . what would have happened to the story w/ out you?! made the finishing touch for the pain ride . . . "he hee"! ^-^ thanx  
  
k ppl . . . you know what to do . . . R 'n R! R . . . 'n . . . R!!!!!!!!! -_-; okay, pointless or not . . . still need ya reviews! thanx for readin' mi first fic and reviewin' it. LUV ya all! ^-^  



	8. Meeting TWO New Friends?

AN: well, here's the next chapter . . . 8.  
  
Summer Fun  
  
Relena picked up her brush and began stroking it within her silky smooth hair. *Heero let me sleep on his shoulder most of the way! Maybe he did change for the better after the war. Maybe now, that there is finally peace amongst us, he can finally stop fighting and live out a normal life. A life that he can let go of that "perfect soldier" facade and let his emotions out. Show them to others . . . maybe he might even show that he 'likes' me. Duo keeps on saying that he does.* Relena gave a tiny giggle at the times Duo kept on telling her that. But then it faded into the humming engines of the plane. *But I want him to tell me that. Not someone else, and not in a letter . . . the first time he tells me, I want to hear it straight from him.* Relena nodded her head in the mirror at her decision, put down her brush, and left the bathroom.  
  
*I'll wait until he's good and ready to tell me. But how much longer do I have to wait? . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was back in his seat, waiting for Relena to come out and for the plane to land. *When was the last time that I've been here . . .? Not since after the Eve wars and before Marrimeia's. (AN: sp?)That's the last time I saw . . .*  
  
Relena came out of the bathroom and sat down, next to Heero.  
  
*Where do I begin?!* "So, Heero. What are you thinking of doing here in Hawaii?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero gave himself an inward smirk. *Aren't we curious. Maybe I'll play a little game.*  
  
" . . . I don't know. Maybe I'll go to the beach . . ." Relena's eyes lit up a bit. " . . . then my friend and I can go spear fishing. Or maybe we can go hunting up the mountain side. I suppose I could do that too." Heero rewarded himself another inward smirk.* What is she going to say about this?!*  
  
Relena's eye's widened. Her little vision of spending time at the beach with Heero was suddenly turned to all those beautiful fish in the sea and wild animals roaming free, dead. The fish, pierced straight through their body, blood seeping out of the wound. All the fish, skewered on this one metal spear, one corps on top of the other. And 'wild game,' shot through the side by a rifle, held by none other but the "perfect soldier" himself.  
  
*THAT'S what HE was PLANNING on DOING?! In one of the most beautiful spots in the entire world and colonies . . . and HE says THAT'S what HE wants to DO?!* Relena couldn't believe it. He said that he wanted to do something different this time . . . on their summer vacation from school. Before they go onto college. That Dr. J wanted him to do some missions, but refused. And now he was telling her that he wanted to go 'spear fishing and hunting up the mountain side'! Usually his missions didn't include killing. But if it were an up coming rebellion, sometimes it would result to that.  
  
"So you want to do 'something different this time,' huh. Well, Heero Yuy, it doesn't seem to me that you want to. Instead of killing people, your KILLING animals. Isn't that pretty much the same as doing a few missions? Missions that involve KILLING?!" The entire time Relena was saying that, her head was turned slightly away from his gaze, with her eyes closed. Heero didn't expect this.  
  
*{Oh, great . . . now look what you've done, Yuy. Nice work.}* That little 'irritating voice,' mocked Heero.  
  
*Shut up.* He retorted.  
  
"Relena . . . I didn't mean it like that. I was just being sarcastic. You know that I hate killing. Sometimes I like to spear finish and hunt . . . but that still doesn't mean that I like killing. I could do that, on our vacation, but this time, like I said I wanted to do something different, I want to . . ." Heero, the 'perfect soldier' didn't want to allow this type of conversation. But somehow, Heero Yuy, now a man, managed to over come the 'perfect soldier.' " . . . relax. Relax and enjoy our time in Hawaii."  
  
Relena was taken aback. *DID I JUST HEAR AN APOLOGY?!* She quickly turned her head and opened up her eyes to look at Heero. *I think I did! Heero just . . .*  
  
Once again, Relena was mesmerized within those deep prussian blue eyes. Heero was also captivated, and once again began to search for answers within them. Looking into her soul. *What is it about, Relena . . .?*  
  
*Heero . . .*  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft? We're about to . . ." The stewardess didn't see what was going on, what she just interrupted.  
  
*That lady is really starting to get irritating . . .* Heero shifted his gave over to her, giving her the 'death glare.' *Correction, IS irritating.*  
  
She swallowed her pride and tried to gather her courage once again. *At least Ms. Peacecraft is up this time.* ~Sigh~ She then started to begin again.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting . . ."  
  
"No, that's alright." Relena cut her off. Hoping that she wouldn't be intimidated anymore from Heero's unwavering stare.  
  
*Relena, sometimes you're too forgiving.*  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Peacecraft." She was really thankful this time. "Like I was saying earlier, the plane is preparing to land. Please fasten your seat belts."  
  
Relena complied . . . and Heero too, eventually. Once she saw the two of them buckled up, she made a b-line for the cockpit.  
  
"She left in an awful hurry." Relena stated the obvious.  
  
Heero only smirked. *It's a good thing she did. Any longer and I would of . . .*  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmn?" He was pulled out of his thoughts.  
  
"You okay? You seemed spaced out."  
  
*Always concerned about others as well.* Heero gave a smirk, but unfortunately for Relena, she couldn't see it.  
  
"Yeah Relena, I'm fine." Heero reassured her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Powering down engines." The captain said, as he got out of his chair to bit farewell to his passengers.  
  
"You coming?" He asked the stewardess.  
  
"Sir, even out of respect from Ms. Peacecraft, I'm . . . I'm" She gave a slight tremble.  
  
The captain tried holding back his laughter, so he raised an eyebrow instead. "You're afraid of the gundam pilot?"  
  
She couldn't speak, but nodded in response to his question.  
  
This time the captain couldn't hold back. He gave out a small laugh at her appearance and grabbed her, leading her out to the main cabin so they could say good bye.  
  
The door to the cabin was opened and the stewardess didn't look over to the two passengers. Instead she just rushed over to the air-sealed door to the right of her to let them off board.  
  
The stairs were already there to lead them to the ground. Relena and Heero both got up from their seats, making their way over to the exit.  
  
"Oh, almost forgot." Relena went back to pick up the bouquet of white roses that someone so graciously had give to her. *I still don't know who gave me these. Heero said that he did . . . but, AH! Never mind. I'll just accept that from him. Besides, I like the idea anyway.* Relena silently giggled.  
  
As soon as Relena had the roses in her hand, she gave a slight dash until she was next to Heero again. Heero put his hand behind her back, letting her go first. (AN: ladies first. ^-~ lol)  
  
"Good bye Ms. Peacecraft. Hope the flight was alright. And sorry about the storm to the side of us." The captain apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I was a bit startled, but I was fine not too long after that." Relena assured him, and yet she gave off a smile. *Heero . . .*  
  
The captain nodded his thanks and motioned for her to step out. "We'll see you again, but for now, have a pleasant stay here in Hawaii."  
  
Relena said 'good bye' and started her way down the stairs.  
  
Heero, just gave another glare at the stewardess.  
  
~Gulp~ "Ah . . . enjoy your time here in Hawaii."  
  
~Silence~  
  
"Um . . . good bye." She turned and left the main cabin. She closed the door and leaned against it. ~Sigh~ *Oh no, then we're taking the two of them back!* She closed her eyes. *But at least it won't be for a while.*  
  
Heero turned and left the plane. Then he saw a petite girl with brown eyes and hair. Her hair was put into a pony-tail with a matching colored scrunchie. (AN: sp?)Her bangs were clipped down by a small pink butterfly clip. Heero guessed that since her hair had alot of 'volume,' she didn't like it and decided on pinning her bangs and tying her hair in a scrunchie. Her skin was nicely tanned from the bright sunlight, a nice 'n light golden brown. She was dressed in a baby blue and white long-sleeved shirt that read "New York." With that, she wore long dark blue jeans, embroidered in with white thread in cute little designs. And last, to complete her look, she had plush white shoes on.  
  
"Tiff!" Relena almost screamed from excitement. Her friend "Tiff," Heero guessed, had almost the same enthusiasm and volume in it.  
  
"Lena!"  
  
Both girls ran to each other and embraced.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" They both said simultaneously. Then they both broke into laughter. *Just like the good old times.* Relena thought.  
  
"Oh!" Tiff noticed Heero. "And you must be Heero." She said in enthusiasm. She had a sparkle in her eye.  
  
~Silence~  
  
"Oh, don't be shy Heero." Relena grabbed him by the arm to bring him closer. "She's a dear friend of mine, since I was five." Relena tried to assure Heero that he was among a friend and didn't have to be so 'up tight.' (AN: LOL! I didn't know what else to say. this was the only thing that came up in my mind. Duo's lil' saying.)  
  
Tiff put her hand out, "I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Lee. But any friend of Lena's can call me Tiff." She had a genuine smile across her lips.  
  
Heero felt a bit more comfortable, but still had his suspicions. "Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." He took her hand and shook it. Heero didn't know weather to squeeze her hand hard, or not.  
  
*{She's Relena's friend, be nice to her. That's if you want to make Relena yours. You know, first impressions are always important. Especially if it's one of Relena's closest friends.}  
  
Sure, I'll be NICE . . . but only if you SHUT THE HELL UP!*  
  
She smiled even brighter. "Pleasures all mine." They broke off the 'hand-shake' thing. "Okay, ready to . . ." Tiffany was cut off by someone.  
  
"Heero!" A young man about Heero's age called out. He seemed pretty well filled, with some built muscles. He had short black hair and black eyes. He was pretty tall, a couple of inches taller than Relena. He wore a read hat, read shirt, with black shorts that went down to his knees. And, also to complete his look, black Nike shoes.  
  
"RJ? RJ!" Relena called. She ran up to him.  
  
"Relena?" RJ was stunned to find out that Relena was back in the islands.  
  
Relena gave RJ a hug, and he returned it. "I haven't seen you in a long time! Look at you, you're all grown up! When I left these islands, I left a boy who was almost a young man, and you're one now!"  
  
RJ was going to blush, but didn't once he saw the look on Heero's face. *So this is the girl you spoke of. Well, if I know you, which I do, I better not do anything. You're probably protective of her already, even if you didn't tell her your feelings yet.* So, instead RJ gave her a small smile.  
  
"You're 'all grown up' yourself." RJ mocked back. "And who gave you these roses? A secret admirer, perhaps?"  
  
This time Relena blushed. Unfortunately for RJ, Heero saw her. "I don't know about the 'secret admirer' part R,J,. but Heero was the one who gave them to me."  
  
*Okay, now I'm dead.* RJ thought to himself.  
  
Relena and RJ started making their way to the others.  
  
"Oh, WHO invited YOU?" Tiffany asked with both enthusiasm and curiosity. She was rewarded by a little laugh from Relena. *Tiff, you never change.* But Relena was also curious to RJ's sudden appearance.  
  
"Actually . . ." RJ began.  
  
"I did." Heero answered plainly. Both girls were puzzled.  
  
"Um . . . care to explain, guys?" Tiffany finally asked.  
  
"Well . . . Tiffany, as you and I know Relena from so many years back, I know Heero from a few years ago as well." RJ explained.  
  
"To be almost accurate, I knew RJ since the end of the Eve wars and before Marimeia's. I had business to take care of here in Hawaii. Then, I met RJ two days later." Heero finished the story.  
  
"Ooohhh." Tiffany said dramatically, still sort of lost.  
  
"You had a mission here, Heero?" Relena wanted more details on the matter, but didn't get anymore from Heero's silence.  
  
"Okay, I guess we better head over to the house then." Tiffany motioned to the sleek black convertible behind her. "RJ, you wanna come with us? Or do you have a car with ya?"  
  
RJ shook his head, "Harvey dropped me off."  
  
"Harvey? By the way, how is he?" Relena asked, remembering the funny character. *He's alot like Duo in a way.*  
  
"He's fine, much like yourself, I see." Relena laughed, and everyone got into the car. Tiffany driving with Relena in the front. The two girls talking away. RJ and Heero in the back, once in a while talking quietly. It was only loud enough for them to hear and no one else. Not even when the two girls were silent, thinking of what else to say to each other, couldn't hear what the guys were discussing.  
  
*I wonder what they're talking about. Heero, what do you have on your mind?*  
  
  
AN: well, looks like Heero might have something up his sleeve. but what?! find out in the next chapter . . . but only if u R 'n R! :D  
  
there's the third character, Heero's friend from Hawaii. Trelane, don't mid the characterz, there's just 4 fun! (he hee)  
  
okay, I know somethings are a little out of character . . . okay, okay, ALOT!! But hey, it makes the story a bit more interesting. wouldn't you say? ^-^; and sorry 'bout some spellin' . . . i write all these chapters usually around midnite. that's when i get to keep to mi self and actually tink. k, so gomen!  



	9. Getting Together

AN: okay....the story's finally getin' somewhere! thank God, it's practically takin' mi forever to just get them to Hawaii. and thanx to all of u who read mi fic, and luv ya more if ya review it too. ^-^  
  
well, here ya ppl go, chapter 9........  
  
Summer Fun  
  
"Are you sure 'bout this.....is that all you need?" RJ barely asked over a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. As long as everything runs smooth, there shouldn't be any obstacles for me to take care of." Heero responded. RJ nodded in response.  
  
*There shouldn't be anymore complications that will affect my new mission.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . and then she steps up and offers him and I forms to go to the SENIOR prom together! I swear, she's gettin' more desperate every single time we both refuse!" Tiffany explained.  
  
Relena gave out a whole-hearted laugh. "YEP! That Jacie for ya . . . and honestly Tiff, I have to agree with her. The both of you should go out." Relena confessed.  
  
"Oh, not YOU too! God, is there no end to it?!" Tiffany was only comforted by another one of Relena's laughs.  
  
"No . . . but 'seriously' Tiff, the two of you would make a perfect pair. It's as if the both of were made for each other. I mean come on! I remember it was like everyday . . ."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it." Tiffany cut her off. "I heard the same thing TOO many times already. Not from just Jacelyn, but everyone in band to! I don't need an earful from you as well!!" Relena smiled evilly. (AN: if u can picture that in your head. lol)  
  
"And you know VERY well WHY everyone's telling you the same THING!!" Relena got back at her.  
  
Tiffany shook her head in defeat. "It's just like the last time we were together. The two of you always trying to get me on a date with him." Relena smiled. *And that's how it will always be . . . until you DO go out with him.*  
  
Not too long after the conversation ended between the two old friends, Tiffany pulled the car up to a pale blue house up on a lush green hill. From the looks of the two story, (AN: don't know if that's right) it seemed quite big. It had a three car garage, a patio not only downstairs facing east, the ocean, but also one upstairs on an open deck to the west side of the house, facing the towering mountain.  
  
As the four got out of the car, and grabbed their belongings, they all made their way out of the garage and into the house through the back door. They stepped into a spacious living room with white carpeting, two blue couches on the left and right, a small glass coffee table in the center, and a 52" flat screen tv. Complete with both a PS 2, an N 64, a VCR, and last but not least, a DVD machine and movies stacked neatly next to it.  
  
To the right of them, was a dinning room with a Koa wood table, white lace draped over the polished surface, china placed neatly in orderly fashion, six extravagant chairs, and a mini crystal chandelier above it.  
  
"Wow, Lena . . . I never knew that your house was this cool." RJ stated the obvious.  
  
Tiffany nodded in agreement. She had been to Relena's house before, when they were little kids. But she didn't remember it looking like this. *Gee, I guess that I never got used to seeing this house.*  
  
Even Heero was taken aback, even though he knew very well about her being a princess and all. He still was amazed by the way she lived. *This is . . .*  
  
"Yeah, I even forgot how this place looked." Relena said. She ran over to the stairs on the left and dropped one of her bags. Then she crossed the dinning room and opened the glass doors on the other side of it. Letting the ocean breeze in. "It feels great to be back."  
  
Everyone else put their bags down where Relena put hers, and went over to her. They all looked in awe as they saw the deep blue ocean before them.  
  
"Hey, Lena." Tiffany caught her attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do we have to wait for Jacelyn to come over. I want to go to the beach already!" Tiffany whined. But Relena shook her head.  
  
"Tiff, you know better." Then she headed off to the kitchen, which was to the right of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone got settled into their own rooms upstairs. The first room to the right was reserved for Jacelyn. An orange room, suitable for her since she loves the color. The one across of it was left open. The next room to the right, after Jacelyn's, was taken by Tiffany. Hence, the color baby blue, the color that she loves. Across of her room was RJ's. His room was blue. Next set of rooms were Relena and Heero's. Relena to the right, and Heero to the left. Relena's room, was of course, pink. Heero's was a dark blue, just about matching the shade of his eyes. Everyone's room had a full length sized dresser, a mirror, a window except Heero and Relena who had a deck, a night stand and lamp, and they all had king size beds.  
  
*That's funny.* Relena thought. *I don't remember the rooms being the colors that they're in now. I wonder if . . .*  
  
"Hello . . . anyone here?" Someone downstairs called.  
  
"Coming!" Relena said as she took off out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Lena?"  
  
Relena was then suddenly overjoyed as she recognized the voice. "Jacie!" She ran over to her friend and gave her a long embrace.  
  
"Hey, gurl! 'Sup?" Relena only laughed at her friendly greeting.  
  
"I'm doin' fine, and you seem to be doin' fine as well." Relena looked at her friend up and down.  
  
Jacelyn was dressed in an orange flannel shirt, long blue jeans, and her trade mark black shoes. *Still got them shoes, huh?* Relena thought. She looked at her friend who seemed to now be wearing contacts instead of glasses. And her straight black hair falling over her shoulders, not needing any ribbon to hold it back. Jacelyn was a bit taller than Relena.  
  
"Well, where's Tiff?" Jacelyn finally asked.  
  
"Huh?" Relena was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, she's upstairs with everyone else, getting ready for dinner."  
  
"Oh . . . kool. Hey! So do you like our rooms?" Jacelyn asked, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
"You were the one who changed the rooms?! Ah, should have known." Relena shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, I did it . . . but I only touched the rooms to the right. The rest I left alone."  
  
Relena nodded her head and showed Jacelyn up the stairs. "Oh, and dress in a DRESS this time when we go to dinner." Relena said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with dressing in jeans?" Jacelyn seemed puzzled.  
  
"I'm have two guests with us, so I want you to make a good impression on them. Well, actually you know now of them, but still."  
  
"Alright, alright. A dress then." Jacelyn went into her room and shut the door.  
  
Relena smirked and went into her room to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RJ! What are you doing here?" Jacelyn asked, surprised.  
  
"Me Oh, I'm accompanying a friend." He said, then went down stairs for everyone else.  
  
By now, Tiffany came out of her room. "Hi Jacelyn." She said.  
  
"Oh, hey Tiff. What's the deal with RJ here?" Jacelyn asked.  
  
"Oh, RJ . . . umm, you'll just have to wait and ask Lena. I promised I wouldn't tell." With that, Tiffany walked down stairs too, and joined RJ.  
  
*Oh wellz.* Jacelyn thought. *But waiting for Lena is like . . . forever.* She then sighed and went downstairs too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Heero?"  
  
~Silence~  
  
"Heero? . . . are you coming with us out to dinner?" Relena seemed puzzled at his silence. *But he's always like that.* Relena thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming. Hold on for a while, okay." Heero said after a while.  
  
Relena shrugged and went downstairs to join the others.  
  
*Hurry up Yuy! Don't want her to become suspicious.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena," everyone fell silent when Jacelyn spoke up. "Who are we waiting for?" She finally asked.  
  
Relena tried to think up of something quick to try and keep the surprise. But then was saved as the 'surprise' appeared.  
  
Relena smiled, got up and walked over to the stairs. "Why, we were waiting for Heero, Jacelyn." Relena put up her hand to him.  
  
"A . . . a . . . aren't you, the gundam pilot of . . . of . . . " Jacelyn was too stunned to speak. *I . . . I, can't believe this!*  
  
"Yes Jacelyn." Relena answered. "This is the 'guest' I was talking about. With the exception of RJ, of course." Jacelyn was too stunned to even move! But then, she was thankful for Tiff saving her.  
  
"Come on. Let's all go already! I'm hungry." Tiffany stated. She pushed Jacelyn out the door. Followed by RJ, and then Heero and Relena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: I'm too lazy to write about the dinner. so i'll skip it. all i'll say is that they all had a wonderful meal, jacelyn was still stunned about Heero, and both Heero and Relena caught side glances of each other the entire nite.)  
  
"That was good!" RJ said, as everyone entered back into the house.  
  
"I agree." Said Tiffany.  
  
It was now 10:30 pm, and everyone seemed tired from the day.  
  
"How about we all turn in for the night already." Relena stated. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. They all turned in for the night . . . or did they?  
  
12:00 am.  
  
"Pssst . . . Lena." Jacelyn and Tiff were Relena's room, trying to wake her up. "Hey, Leennnaaaa!" They said a bit louder.  
  
Relena stirred, and woke up. "Huh?" She said daisily. (AN: ?)"What? What time is it?"  
  
"It's midnight." Jacelyn said, while Tiffany tried to stifle her giggles. "C'mon gurl. Get out of bed." Then, the both of them pulled the blanket off Relena.  
  
"Aww, geez girls. Don't you think we're a bit too old for this." Relena said.  
  
"Nope." Came the reply from the two girls.  
  
They dragged Relena out of bed, down the stairs, outside and out onto he beach. Being that Relena was now out side, and a slight coolness in the humid air, Relena was now fully awake.  
  
*Ah, what the hell.* Relena thought, and joined her crazy friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was awoken by the noise across the hall. *What now.*  
  
Heero got out of bed and heard footsteps. Not too long after, he heard a door open and close slowly, trying not to make too much noise to awaken anyone.   
  
Heero went over to his sliding glass door to look outside. Being that it was a crystal clear sky with a full moon, Heero saw three figures running along the shoreline of the beach. Two of them were splashing water at each other. Then he saw golden tress sparkle in the silver moonlight. It highlighting her figure. Making her glow like an angel as it bathed her in it's beams of light. Soon, the two in the water turned on the lone figure, and started drenching her in the sea's warmth, it's waters warm as if the sun were out.  
  
Heero watch the three play aimlessly into the night. All of not knowing that they were being watched. But his eyes always wondered off to one person, who always seemed to captivate him every time she was near him.  
  
"Relena . . . "  
  
AN: so, whatchya tink? i tink some of it sucked. but what i tink doesn't matter. it's what U tink that matterz! SEND MI UR REVIEWZ!!!! and u'll get the next chapter. ^_~ that's a promise!  
  
and the spelling . . . HA! that's a laugh. i had right spelling, but wrong word. but they do sound the same. well, gomen 'bout that and thanx 4 letin' mi know. i guess i wasn't tinkin' all that well when i was writin' this story around 1 in the mornin' . . . then finished it 'round 2:45 am, i guess. thanx a mill. 


	10. In The Kitchen . . .

AN: "he he hee" misspelled sometin'. it actually waz right spellin'....but waz wrong word. oh wellz....at least someone pointed it out for mi and i corrected it!! guess writin' late @ nite isn't really the best time to do it. but that's the time i really get to miself.....and i can sort of organize things. but yeah, i'll try to write mi story a lil' earlier to try and avoid such "mistakes."  
  
okay, enjoy chapter 10....  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep  
  
Relena moaned when her alarm clock went off. *What time is it......oh crap!* Relena quickly got out of bed, fixed it, and picked out a neatly designed red tank top, a jeans jacket, a black skirt that would go down to her mid thigh, and other things that she needed. She then opened her door slowly, and tip toed quietly to the down stairs bathroom to take a quick shower. Hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone, yet.  
  
After she got out of the bathroom, she went over to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. (AN: Ls, why are you making Relena do that?! ~ 'cause i want to! :p ~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Relena, I . . .* Heero was then awaken by 'something.' *What time is it? 6:50 am. Who would be up at this hour?* Heero groaned. *Well now that I'm up, I might as well get out of bed. Can't go back to sleep anyway.*  
  
Heero got up, made his bed, and grabbed some clothes. He made his way over to the bathroom down the hall, so quietly that no one would know that he was awake.  
  
When Heero came out, he noted that everyone was still pretty much asleep. *Hmn . . .* Then Heero started on his way down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hmm, mn, mmm, hmm." Relena hummed. She had already made some eggs and was working on the sausages, while the bread was in the toaster. She was so caught up in cooking that she didn't even sense someone approaching her from behind.  
  
*Huh?* Relena stopped humming. She felt someone snake their arms around her waist and pull her against their well-toned body.  
  
"Up so early, Relena?" Relena couldn't believe her ears. *Heero . . .?* To make sure that she wasn't hearing things, Relena turned her gaze to the person who held her captive. Prussian blue and marine-aqua locked. They both drifted off into their own little world. But then, Relena felt pain shoot up her right arm.  
  
"AH!" Relena cried, as she pulled her hand away from the heated pan. She cursed herself for being so stupid as to burn her own hand over the frying pan.  
  
Heero instantly grabbed her hand, gently, to inspect it. As he hovered over her hand, he saw the small burn on the side of her palm. He quickly got an eggshell and dipped his finger in it, then applying whatever that was left in the shell onto Relena's burn.  
  
To Relena, the burn still caused her pain until Heero applied the cool liquid onto it. As soon as Heero had covered the burn with the egg white, he turned her hand over and lightly kissed it.  
  
Relena was taken aback, and looked down straight at Heero, wanting to look into his eyes to see if it held any answers to what he had just done. *Never in my life had I . . .*  
  
Heero must have sensed Relena's wonder, and looked up to meet her emotion filled eyes. The mesmerized feeling began once again, both not wanting the other's gaze to go astray.  
  
They both were so caught up in each other's eyes that they didn't know what was coming. Heero rose from his potion to stand straight, not knowing what was happening. Their lips were drawing near, not knowing who was making the move. Relena's eyes were half closed, glazed over in passion and a wanted need. Heero could feel her warm breath tickling his feverish skin. Relena's heart was going at an unbelievable rate, increasing every second. Then, their lips brushed and . . .  
  
"Hey, what smel . . ." Jacelyn froze as she saw the two DANGEROUSLY close. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just, I'll just go back up stairs." *Dam it!* Jacelyn silently cursed.  
  
Heero instantly broke off and went over to the dinning room. Relena shook herself out of her daze and called back to Jacelyn. "No, um . . . Jaclyn! Come back, it's alright." Relena went up to her friend.  
  
Jacelyn turned around, from halfway up the stairs, and mouthed 'sorry' once again. Jacelyn knew that Relena was almost DYING to be with Heero, and that she had just interrupted probably the first kiss that they would have had.  
  
Relena shook her head, saying that she had just forgiven her and motioned her to come back down. Jacelyn was a bit uneasy at Relena's suggestion. But eventually she came back down.  
  
"Just try to watch out next time, okay?" Relena said.  
  
"K." Jacelyn replied, then walked over to a couch to watch tv.  
  
Relena walked back over to the kitchen to finish up cooking breakfast. *Dam it! WE were so CLOSE!!!* Relena said to herself. *Mental note, make sure that we can't EVER be interrupted AGAIN!*  
  
Relena finished making breakfast just as Tiffany and RJ were making their way down the stairs. Relena started grabbing the plates of food that she had just prepared, and brought them to the table. "Breakfast is ready!"  
  
Everyone sat down to eat.  
  
"Um . . . thanks Lena. It looks great!" Tiffany said before she began eating.  
  
"Yeah! You made another perfect meal." Jacelyn added.  
  
"Mmmn, this is terrific!" RJ said.  
  
Heero just looked up to Relena, silent words passing between the two. When Heero broke off their silent conversation, Relena sat down to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When everything was eaten, the table cleaned up and dishes washed, Relena went out into the living room and sat down with everyone. Relena had insisted on doing everything, even when everyone offered to do it or at least help her with it. Heero, of course, asked her while she was in the kitchen so no one would know. But she had refused everyone and did it herself.  
  
When Relena sat down next to Heero, she noticed that they were watching the movie "MATRIX."  
  
"Hey, who put on my favorite movie?" Relena asked.  
  
"Who else?" Jacelyn answered with another question in mockery.  
  
Relena knew all too well who put on the movie. "MATRIX" wasn't only her favorite movie, it was also Tiffany's favorite too. Actually, both girls liked it soo much, that they could watch it every week!  
  
"So, you don't seem to be grumbling about it!" Tiffany stuck out her tongue at Jacelyn.  
  
"That's because I haven't seen it for a long time. Not like you!" Jacelyn retorted.  
  
By now the little conversation heated up into a challenge. So before it could get any uglier, Relena cut in. "Hey, girls. How's about we just watch the movie, k?" Both girls agreed with Relena and turned to watch it like Relena said.  
  
  
  
AN: aww.....and they were SOO close to kissing too! darn....but how else am i supposed to keep up this story?! well, that's that. tell mi what ya tink!!! c'mon ppl.....PLEASE!! i got a pretty scene for the next chapter. you want it, R 'n R! lol.....well, i suppose that's it. for N-O-W! 


	11. Again?

AN: yep....mi just screwed the moment totally. *evil grin* HA!!! but that's the way it is, so GET USED TO IT. but then again, i shouldn't say such a thing. u'll find out y........chapter 11:  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
" . . . a world where anything's possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you." Neo hung up the phone as the guitar started playing. He walks out of the phone booth and onto the so-called 'sidewalk.' He looks about himself, puts on his sunglasses, and the camera shoots a birds-eye view of the 'city.' You see this tiny black figure getting bigger by the second as it gets 'closer' to you, until you notice that it's Neo, 'flying.'  
  
"COOL . . ." Tiffany said, as the music started to play and the casting was being shown.  
  
Jacelyn only shook her head, shut off the movie, tv, etc., and dragged Tiffany with her upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Wha . . ." Jacelyn left Tiffany no chance to object. She just continued to dragger her, all the way up.  
  
Seeing this display, Relena held back her laughter and shook her head at the two. "Crazies." Relena muttered under her breath.  
  
Heero nodded his head at RJ while Relena was preoccupied at the moment. RJ took the hint and made for his exit.  
  
"Well, I'm going up to my room for a while." He stood up and began making his way up the stairs as well.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Relena simply asked.  
  
"Well, there's a few things that I didn't do yesterday." Relena looked at him puzzled. "There's still somethings that need to be unpacked."  
  
Relena took it. She had taken RJ's little white lie easily. So she just watched him walk quietly up the stairs.  
  
*Finally.* Heero thought. *Now let's see, what shall I do now?* Heero thought silently for quite some time. This made Relena a bit agitated, wondering why everyone left the two of them alone, and what was Heero's thoughts dwelling on.  
  
*Why doesn't he just do something?! I mean, that 'little' scene in the kitchen was something else, but it shouldn't be TOO hard now for him to just talk to me!* All the while, Relena kept silent.  
  
* . . . and, yeah. That just might work.  
  
{Of course it'll work! I was the one who made it up. ME!!}  
  
So you're saying YOU'RE the one who made me dream THAT?!  
  
{Uh, yeah.}  
  
And what about all those other dreams!?  
  
{ . . . }  
  
Humph. Got you there.*  
  
All of a sudden, Relena felt the couch shift. Brought out of her thoughts, Relena looked over to her right to see Heero standing. "Where are you going?" Relena asked solemnly.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, I'll be back." Relena wanted to ask her question again, but saw something and decided that it was best not to. So, the "perfect soldier" disappeared with everyone else. Leaving Relena to be on her own, but not ENTIRLY alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as her door was shut, Tiffany spoke up.  
  
"WHAT'S THE DEAL!?" She demanded to know.  
  
"Well, I thought that we should leave some time to Relena." Jacelyn spoke softly. She had her ear at the door, trying to make sure that no one would her the little chat the two where having  
  
Sensing something, Tiffany strolled over to the 'orange' bed and sat down. "Okay, spill." She said, eyeing Jacelyn suspiciously.  
  
Hearing her tone of voice, Jacelyn sighed in defeat and went over to the wall across of her, leaning most of her weight upon it. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she began to speak.  
  
"Earlier this morning I smelt something good, guessing it was breakfast already. So I got out of bed and did the usual, taking a shower and what not. When I was on my way down stairs I said that something did smell good." Jacelyn paused right there.  
  
"But?!" Tiffany urged, she wanted to know the whole story.  
  
"'But,' I didn't finish what I was saying. As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs and looked into the kitchen, I saw . . ." She trailed off.  
  
"You saw WHAT!?" Tiffany started to get irritated at her stopping at parts that seemed 'good.'  
  
"I saw Heero and Relena close. VERY close. So close that I couldn't really tell . . . "  
  
"Tell what?! That they were kissing or not!? DID THEY!?!" Tiffany was leaning over towards Jacelyn, as if she would miss what she was going to say.  
  
"Well, like I said they were VERY close. But I showed up at the WORST time ever. They broke off just when their lips were practically brushing against each other." Jacelyn hit her head against the wall, but not loud enough for anyone to hear outside of her room.  
  
Tiffany nearly fell face flat on the carpet below her. Jacelyn, the very one who wanted nothing more than for not only her, but Relena as well, to go out and kiss a guy. And she was the one who ruined Relena's chance! "Y . . . you! YOU screwed it up! The perfect time for Relena to actually get the guy of her DREAMS!!! I don't believe it!"  
  
Jacelyn just nodded her head at her just as there was a knock on the door. Jacelyn rose from her position to answer the door. "Who is it?" she called semi-soft.  
  
"It's me, RJ. Hey, I just wanted to tell you girls that we're going to the beach. Heero just told me now, so I suggest that you two girls get a move on and I'll meet you two downstairs. Alright."  
  
"Yeah, fine." Tiffany answered.  
  
"Yeah," Jacelyn agreed. "But what about Relena? Knowing the 'mode' that she's in, she'd want to make us lunches."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um . . . why not drag her up here to change AFTER you two do have done so. Then when she's changing, the three of us will go down to the beach ahead of Relena and Heero."  
  
Both girls saw through the plan and agreed with RJ. "K!" They both shouted, then they quickly began to change into their bathing suits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Heero, everything's set. Just wait till we leave." RJ didn't wait for any response, knowing that Heero RARELY gave one in the first place.  
  
RJ went into his room to change himself. *Don't screw this up, Heero.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But at least let me make us lunch to go." Relena began.  
  
"No, just change already!" Jacelyn answered, saying it was final. Both girls shoved Relena into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Fine. But I'm still making lunch for us after I change." Relena called back as she made her way over to her dresser.  
  
Both girls giggled and went downstairs to meet up with RJ.  
  
*What should I wear? Not this!* Relena tossed aside a pink swimsuit with white ruffles on the edges. *God, I can't believe I even WORE that thing.* Relena kept on searching, tossing things here and there, not finding the perfect swimsuit to wear. Until . . .  
  
"YES! Perfect." Relena grinned as she held up the garment. She then grabbed a small white button down shirt and changed in the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was waiting in his room, waiting to see the trio walk down to the beach to make sure that he'd be left alone without any disturbances. As soon as he saw them walk down and settle, Heero sat down on the bed. Listening carefully to the sounds happening beyond his door.  
  
Five minutes passed and he heared the door to the bathroom open. Then they were followed by the sounds of light feet patter down the stairs. Heero rose from his bed and began to follow the sounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena brought her hair out from underneath her white shirt, which was not buttoned up. "Got to make sandwiches, got to make sandwiches." Relena said to herself as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Relena, let's go." She heard Heero calling her and turned around. But then she protested against his suggestion.  
  
"No, I have to make us SOMETHING to eat." She heard him again, but ignored it.  
  
"Relena." They were already in the kitchen, right next to the fridge. Relena's hand reached out to grab the handle to open the door. But Heero caught her hand and turned her around. *{It's now or never}*  
  
As soon as Relena was facing him, Heero rapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips in a long-wanted kiss. Surprised, Relena gasped as she felt her lips tingle from Heero's. With this open oppertunity, Heero took it and deepened the kiss. Now lost, Relena did only one thing that registered in her mind, she snaked her arms around Heero's neck. Urging him to stop at nothing. Heero could taste her, and she could taste him. Both not wanting to leave the other. But after a while, they parted unwillingly, they needed air.  
  
Now apart, but not from embrace, the two looked at each other in wonder. *Did . . . did we just kiss?!* Relena asked herself, trying to recover from what just happened.  
  
*{Great work, Heero. You got her where you want her. Now do it!}  
  
No, this isn't the time or place.  
  
{What do you mean!?! 'not the time or place.' It IS the PERFECT TIME AND PLACE!!!}  
  
No, it isn't.*  
  
"Ready to go?" Heero asked.  
  
"But lunch . . ."  
  
"Has already been made. Let's go." Heero then took Relena with his hand in hers, down to the beach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you've made a move on her, huh. Well then, I'll just have to go to 'Plan B' then." A man was watching the couple walk down to the beach to meet up with the rest of the gang. An even more sinister gleam in his eyes. *Oh . . . the fun has just begun.*  
  
  
AN: well . . . i may have blown the kitchen scene last time. but i got them this time! ^-^ but i still had "something" happen while that kind of scene was happening.  
  
okaie.....REVIEWZ!!!! REVIEWZ!!!! and u'll be rewarded w/ another chapter. CHAPTER 12: AT THE BEACH!  



	12. Who? What?!

AN: k ppl......before u read this i thought i ought to let ya ppl know 'bout what's goin' on w/ mi. i'm leavin' today and won't be back until the 30th of this month. so u won't be seeing any chapters till then. just so u ppl would know and wouldn't be disappointed as to why there aren't any new chapters. other than that, thanx for all ur reviews and here's the next chapter.....#12:  
  
Summer Fun  
  
  
*Well, looks like it worked. Heero's holdin' her hand.* RJ saw the two walking over to where he and everyone else were set on the beach.  
  
Heero noticed that RJ had a slightly invisible smirk across his lips. *I still don't want this to get out yet. Besides, there's probably a 'stalker' around here somewhere.* Heero let go of Relena's hand at that moment.   
  
*It makes it worse if we're seen together.  
  
{What do you mean by WORSE?! It should be BETTER, not WORSE!!}*  
  
Relena felt a bit disappointed, but then again who was she to argue.  
  
*This is Heero Yuy the 'perfect soldier' that I'm with!!! Hello Relena, reality check.  
  
{But that's no reason why he should let go of your hand when you're around others! Remember what just happened a while ago . . . he KISSED you and YOU kissed HIM back!}* Relena couldn't argue with what her subconscious just told her. But didn't say anything to Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aw, c'mon Jacelyn. It can't be THAT hard to catch!" Tiffany mocked her.  
  
"Yeah, well here. YOU catch it!" Jacelyn shot back.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jacelyn sent the frisbee soaring through the air, Tiffany waiting eagerly for the perfect time to catch it. But then the frisbee started going in a certain direction. Not knowing where she was going, Tiffany just followed the frisbee, not wanting anything but to catch it. She kept on following the direction of the frisbee . . . then she caught it.  
  
"YES!" Tiffany exclaimed in mid-air. But then . . .  
  
~SPLASH~ Tiffany was in the water!! She may have had her swimsuit on, but her shirt that she had over it was still on!!!  
  
"Jacelyn!!!" Jacelyn could have sworn that she saw a flash of steam, but then again she was in the water. *But would that help cool her off?! YEAH, it WOULD!* Jacelyn began laughing at the piece of artwork that she had just done.  
  
Relena saw the whole scene and wanted to 'bust out' laughing! But then knew that Tiffany would be mad at her for maybe about a week, so she stifled it out. *Oh, Jacelyn's gonna get it now!*  
  
Jacelyn couldn't stop her laughter as she pointed over to her fallen friend. But then, Tiffany had an evil glint in her eye. Being that Jacelyn was 'distracted' at the moment, Tiffany could sneak up behind her.  
  
"AH!" Tiffany shouted as she began to tackle Jacelyn. (AN: if that's possible, but i'll make it so in this fic.)  
  
Caught off guard, Jacelyn was taken aback and soon found herself being pushed over to the water. As soon as they were close enough to the water, Tiffany did her famous Tae Kwon Do sweep kick and Jacelyn fell into the water. Tiffany grinned at her handy work, and was then satisfied and walked away. A semi-Duo grin plastered on her face.  
  
RJ just sat there, looking at the 'two goof balls,' as Relena would say. He would laugh at the two, but he was just totally stunned by the action that the both of them took. Never had anything like this happened when they were little kids. All he remembered of those two girls and Relena was them playing dress-up, acting as if they were adults in their own far off world. One in which he never wanted to be apart of back then.  
  
"Do they always do things like that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Relena was caught up in her past thoughts of the two 'crazies.' "Oh, sometimes it gets worse. Real WORSE!!!" Relena turned her head to greet RJ who was still shocked by the two who were playing frisbee.  
  
"Hey RJ." As Relena sat down.  
  
"Huh?" He was pulled out of his daze.  
  
Relena giggled, she knew what RJ was looking at. "You don't EVER remember them being like that, do you?"  
  
"Uh, nope." RJ replied as he shifted his gaze back to a walking Tiffany and a soaked Jacelyn.  
  
Heero gradually sat beside Relena, then they brought out the lunches that were packet earlier. "See, I told you lunch was already made." Heero pointed out.  
  
Relena just looked at him, silent words passing between the two. *Why in the world didn't you tell me in the first place, Heero?*  
  
*You should be able to figure it out.* Instantly Relena saw his little scheme.  
  
*So, you had me in the palm of your hand did you.*  
  
* . . . *  
  
Relena gave off a small smile, but inwardly had a very bright one. *Clever, Heero. Clever.*  
  
"Come out of the water Jacie, and Tiff stop laughing. Come and eat you two." Relena called. Both came over to grab their lunch and eat. Silence between the two. Unless they were talking to other people or getting into an argument.  
  
"If you two don't stop bickering, I'll through the both of you in the water." Heero threatened. "Don't get so mad about getting wet in the water. Isn't that what you wanted to do any way?"  
  
Both girls fell silent. "Ya know Tiff, this is pointless." Jacelyn said.  
  
"Yeah, let's just finish our sandwiches." Tiffany agreed.  
  
RJ, Heero and Relena were already finish eating. Jacelyn and Tiffany didn't because they kept on arguing.  
  
"Well, at least they stopped fighting." Relena stated. "But I'd hate to get into the water the way they did."  
  
This gave Heero an idea. Relena sensed something and turned to look at Hero straight in the eyes. She saw a expression within them that could only mean ONE thing.  
  
"Oh no, Heero Yuy. You're NOT going to, AHH!!" Heero swept Relena into his arms and stood up, all the while Relena squirming and protesting to him. Telling Heero to put her down. Heero made his way over to the water not listening to Relena at all. The other three, still siting down and two finishing their lunch, just watched the priceless scene before them.  
  
" . . .PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, HEERO! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Relena was way to concentrated on commanding Heero to put her down that she didn't quite notice that Heero was standing in water up to his knees.  
  
"Sure, I'll put you down, Relena."  
  
*Huh?* Hearing his toned of voice told Relena that she better hold on. "I change my mind, DON'T let go of ME!!" But too late. Relena fell into the warm clear blue waters below her.  
  
"HEERO YUY!!!" Relena screamed.  
  
*{Uh, oh . . . I think NOW would be a good time to RUN!!!!!}* Heero turned to make his way out of the water, but Relena jumped on him. Causing the both of them to plunge into the water together.  
  
"YEAH, GO RELENA!!" Jacelyn shouted.  
  
"ARE YOU GONNA LET HER DO THAT TO YOU, HEERO?!" Tiffany called.  
  
"Hey, who's side are you on anyway, TRAITOR!!" Jacelyn shouted as she dived to catch Tiffany. But she was too fast, and started running along the shoreline of the beach. All the while, RJ wondering which scene he should watch.  
  
"Oh well. At least I got entertainment for a while." He shrugged and leaned back to enjoy the 'show.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day, everyone went swimming and just had a good time. Now it was sunset and the first star shown in the purple-bluish-pinkish sky. Jacelyn, Tiffany and RJ decided to head back to the house to get some food for dinner since they decided on eating at the shore. Relena WAS going with them since they wouldn't allow her to do it herself this time, but they told her to stay and spend time with Heero.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hmn?"  
  
"Why did you consent to accompany me on this trip?" Relena asked. She didn't want to, knowing the probable results that she would get. But it just kept on bugging her, so she had to ask.  
  
Heero paused a moment before answering. "Why do you ask. I wanted to go with you for a vacation. I didn't want some missions this time around. I wanted to . . . " He couldn't say it for some reason, he just couldn't.  
  
"You wanted to what?" Relena encouraged him to finish. He heard it in her voice, and saw the pleading curiosity in her eyes.  
  
*Can I tell her?  
  
{What do you mean, 'can I tell her?' She deserves to know because she's the one you love. Excuse me, like. Just tell her, she won't bite.}  
  
. . .* Heero didn't know what to do, but somehow got the courage to answer her.  
  
"I wanted to . . ."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Jacelyn did it AGAIN!!!!! Why? WHY?!! It was perfect!  
  
"Okay." Relena called back, sadness fully in her voice. She looked over to Heero, gazing in his prussian depths.  
  
Knowing what she was saying silently, Heero nodded to her. *We'll finish this later.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tiff," Jacelyn's voice wavered.  
  
"What?" She was setting up the food.  
  
"I think I did it again." She said sadly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Tiffany would of hit the roof if there was one. "You . . . you, BAKA!"  
  
Relena heard what Tiffany said. She raised up her left eyebrow as she was making her way over to the food. *Baka? She must have really taken a heed to that word I told her.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was silent, all under the stars, gazing out onto the moon lit ocean. Every one finished and was just looking around, keeping the silence.  
  
*It would have been quite romantic if it weren't for all of us here except for Relena and Heero. Maybe, just maybe there's still a chance to use this night.* Jacelyn grinned, hoping that this would be her way to pay them back for intervening twice.  
  
"Well, let's clean up Tiff, RJ. We still got the kitchen to do."  
  
Tiffany was going to speak up as well as RJ, but the look that she gave the two kept them silent. They complied with her 'orders' and began gathering everything up.  
  
"Let me help too you guys." Relena said as she began to rise off the sand.  
  
With RJ and Tiffany already walking back to the house, Jacelyn told her no. Then she silently told Relena to stay with Heero. Then she disappeared with the others.  
  
"Guess we get to stay here." Relena said.  
  
"Want to walk on the shore line, Relena?" Heero asked. *That's a pretty nice move. But that doesn't clear her from what she did, twice.*  
  
"Sure."   
  
Heero and Relena strolled on the beach, talking about the past and how they planned for the future, but then they came to the subject about them.  
  
"Heero. What happened in the kitchen this morning and at noon. Was that . . ."  
  
"Real?" Heero finished. He saw her turn a light shade of crimson in the pale silver moonlight.  
  
"Yes." Relena answered. But Heero didn't answer her back, but stayed silent. Relena guessed that he was either thinking or deciding on what to say.  
  
After what seemed like and eternity, Heero spoke up. "Look Relena," Heero pointed out to a silver streak crossing the heavens above. "Make a wish." He simply stated.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened them she expected Heero to make another move on her since the entire day was full of surprises. But instead she was left alone on the beach.  
  
~Click~ Relena knew that sound all too well, the trigger of a gun being pulled back. Normally she wouldn't feel afraid, she always knew when Heero was holding a gun up to her. But this feeling was different, she didn't sense Heero at all. This was someone else, who had some unknown purpose.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut and come with me." The voice was rugged, almost sounded as if someone were trying to alter their voice. "If you don't comply with me in any way, Peacecraft, I'll be forced to shoot you."  
  
  
AN: where the hell is heero!?  
  
Heero: i'm right here. y?  
  
baka, go and save relena!!  
  
Heero: save her? what . . .  
  
*shakes head* R 'n R ppl, please. and i'll write 'n post the next chapter as soon as i can. thank u all! ^-^  



	13. "BANG"

AN: i'm back! but mi just wanna say two thingz before i go on to the story. one:  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRELANE!!!!!!!!!  
  
he he.....i know i told him already, but Star_flower (mi sister) dared mi to say it here. so yeah! there ya go Star_flower. YOU HAPPY NOW!?! lol, but anywayz......happy birthday Trelane. (even though it's past it :P)  
  
and two.....thanx to all u ppl who understand 'bout mi not bein' able to write NEW chapterz and those who give mi their reviews.  
  
OH, and one more thing before i let you go......the beginning is the POV of Heero. for you ppl who don't know what that means, it means "point of view," k.  
well, now onto the story, chapter 13.......  
  
Summer Fun  
  
I figured now was a good time as any, and I headed back to the house as fast as I could to go and get it. I ran in such stealth that not even I could tell that I was running. I heard nothing at all except for the rapid beating of my heart. I said to myself, 'Why am I acting like this? She's no reason to be going crazy.' But then that voice in my head started talking again. "What do you mean she's NOT a reason!?! SHE is EVERY reason!!! You LOVE her, that's all there is to it.' I shook my head as I went on in my present course.  
  
Half way to the house I heard something. I curse myself as I turn sharply and head back to where I left Relena. 'How could I have been so STUPID!?! Emotions get in the way . . . look what just happened! I left Relena there, all by herself, and I don't even know who the hell sent her those roses. SHIT!!!'  
  
I decided to use the element of surprise and I quickly moved into the bushes. I continued in my pursuit, making sure that I don't make a sound. I could make out two figures near the shore of the crystal waters of the ocean. The pale silver moonlight showing the honey blonde hair of the girl who stood by the water's edge, Relena. I moved my eyes over her form to make sure that she was alright . . . she was, at least for the time being. But then I shifted my gaze over to the figure clothed in black, the one person who dared to threaten her very life. I can feel my blood boiling, coursing through my veins. My eyes narrowed as the figure raised his arm to Relena's head. Then came six words that made my beating heart stop dead.  
  
" . . . I'll be forced to shoot you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to be here, stuck with washing the dishes." Tiffany complained.  
  
"Well, I messed up Relena's chances with Heero WAY too many times. I did this to help her out." Jacelyn responded.  
  
"Yeah, you and your perfect timing." Tiffany mocked. "I rather be out there trying to get a glimpse of the two."  
  
"You mean to spy on them."  
  
"Fine, call it whatever you want. I don't care." Tiffany kept on washing her set of dish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Heero, where are you!?* Relena could feel the barrel of the gun being pressed against her back. Her body trembling against the hard steel.  
  
The assassin must have sensed Relena's trembling, he lessened the pressure. *Why would this person back off a bit?*  
  
~SNAP~  
  
"Huh?" The assassin quickly turned and pointed his gun into the bushes.  
  
"Who ever is in the bushes, COME ON OUT!!!" He shouted, but voice still not sounding normal.  
  
*Heero . . . * Relena didn't realize that she said it just over a whisper.  
  
Once Heero heard Relena say her name, he went for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, I'm finish with the stove. You two need any help?" RJ asked.  
  
"Umm . . . I think we got it under control." Tiffany answered. "Why not go for a shower, RJ?" She suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." RJ began making his way out of the kitchen, but then stopped. "You sure 'bout you two not needing my help?"  
  
"OH, JUST GET OUT OF HERE RJ!" Jacelyn said. *Before I change my mind about what Tiff said.*  
  
Hearing her tone of voice, RJ left the room. *Whenever she uses that tone of voce, I better do what she says. Or I'll regret it.*  
  
Tiffany and Jacelyn continued to finish up what they were doing. RJ as about to go up the stairs when . . .  
  
~BANG~  
  
A shot rang out.  
  
*Was that a . . . a GUN SHOT!?!* Jacelyn and Tiffany's screams and shouts answered RJ's thoughts.  
  
"THAT CAME FROM THE BEACH!?!!"  
  
  
  
AN: o-k, maybe that wasn't the best plot line, but i just HAD to finish it. i've been tryin' to do this for three days already, and i think that i prolonged u, my readers, long enough.  
  
well, R 'n R ppl. and u'll get the next chapter......#14 


	14. What Happened!?!

AN: hello ppl.......sorry 'bout the mess up w/ mi chapterz. it's 'cause of the fact that Fanfiction.net is screwed........so it's screwin' mi up as well. but i'll continue to write AND post up the new chapterz to come.  
  
oh, and the language in this chapter may be kindda extreme. well, at least for mi, sorta. mi hear it almost everyday, but for mi to say or write it alot......  
  
well, other than that, here's the next chapter...........#14  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
A tear slid down Relena's cheek and hit the golden sand below, once she heard and felt the bullet fire. *No . . .*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RELENA!!!!!!!!" Tiffany and Jacelyn called out. As they emerged from the house.  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!!" RJ said right after them. All three friends running at their top speed to find their friends, not knowing if one was shot.  
  
*Oh god, PLEASE let them be alright!!!!!!* Tiffany prayed as she tried to increase her speed. *We're only 18 . . . 18!!!!! We don't need this to happen, especially when we just met up after so many years.* "WE DON'T NEED THIS AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Jacelyn said. *What's that all about? Tiff never yelled like that before.* "But in this case, anything is possible." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Humph." RJ said. *Maybe Tiff will use some of her moves on the bastard who dares to threaten the lives of our friends.* "Hang on you two, we're coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero dodged the first shot, but the assassin fired again! Heero took his own gun out and shot strait for the bullet that was fired at him. Perfect hit for the 'perfect soldier.' Both bullets collided and shattered, creating shrapnel's to fly in every direction.  
  
By now, Relena had turned around and had seen the whole thing. Her eyes were full of utter terror, wanting nothing more but for Heero's safety and this to stop. She didn't want her summer fun to be ruined by some idiot who wanted to assassinate her. *WHY IN HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW!?!?!?!?!*  
  
The assassin still didn't quite know who he was shooting at, but had a pretty good idea. *SHIT! If this is Heero Yuy, I'm dead meat!!!!!!*  
  
The assassin was about to fire another shot, but Relena somehow worked up her courage and strength. She swung her arm and hit the man who was about to shoot the one she loves deeply. She wouldn't let it end this way.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
Heero saw what Relena did, and thought it was the best time to take this man down. *It's now or never, Yuy!*  
  
But tables turned as the force of Relena's blow sent her right in the path of Heero's aim. Heero couldn't shoot now. *DAMN IT!*  
  
Relena saw the expression on Heero's face, then mouthed a 'sorry' to him. Heero shook his head saying that 'it's alright. Just move ASAP'. Relena nodded at him and tried to get out of the way. But something made her turn around and face the assassin. Another click, noting the gun just reloaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tiffany got ahead of the others. Sometimes she was faster than others were, sometimes she wasn't. But this time she was definitely faster. She came over a sand dune and could make out three figures, while hearing gun shots ring out in the distance. *SHIT!* She continued on her way over to the trio, hoping that she wouldn't be too late. *They seem to be okay, for the moment. But I don't think it'll be like that for long!!!!*  
  
Jacelyn and RJ weren't too far behind. Soon they came over the same dune that Tiffany did, and they saw her running over to the three people in the night who's lives were in danger. *They can all kill each other! Relena may not be armed, but most likely she'll get caught in crossfire. While Heero might be shot and almost 100% guaranteed to kill the asshole.*  
  
*GOD! No one better get hurt or killed except for the frickin' assassin!!!!* RJ said to himself while he tried to increase his speed when Jacelyn tried to as well.  
  
"SHIT!" They both said, and they continued to reach their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena turned her whole body and faced her assassin. *I'm NOT going to let this bastard shoot Heero. If I'm the one who he's after, then I'm going to make sure that Heero doesn't get hurt in any way from this, this . . . asshole!!!!!*  
  
Relena put both her hands and arms up to the side of her. Blocking the path of the gun's aim to Heero. She was protecting him like the same day of her 15th birthday. Duo was the one who was holding the gun up to Heero, thinking that he'd be saving Relena's life. But Relena stepped in front of Heero, blocking the path. She didn't know who that person was, the one who held the gun to Heero, threatening him to drop the weapon or else. But she prevented Heero from being shot again. She protected him then, and she was determined to protect him now. Even if the price would be her very life. She was willing to give it up for him.  
  
*NO RELENA, Don't DO IT!!!!!!* Heero began to move. He didn't want her to get shot. That's the LAST thing that he needed. He would fail his life long mission if she did get shot, worse . . . killed.  
  
*What am I supposed to do!?! I can't . . .*  
  
The assassin didn't notice, but Tiffany ran at such a high speed that she slammed into him. Tiffany was hoping that she'd tackle the assassin before he'd fire. But if she did, would her surprise cause him to fire instantly on contact? Will it go wild or hit someone, Relena, or Heero. What would happen?  
  
  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! ah HA!!!!!! mi got a GOOD one too......."he he hee." Now THIS time, u ppl HAVE to send mi ur reviews, or NO next chapter. THAT'S A PROMISE!!!!!!! lol R 'n R ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "or else"  
  
k, most of these "events" came from the developments of mi friend Trelane. so mi not the ONLY one who got good ideaz, he he. so Trelane get's credit too, k! 


	15. Assassin Revealed

AN: k...heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrreeeeeeee's the other chapter. ppl dyin' to know what happened. since Fanfiction was unavailable for QUITE some time, i decided to post this chapter up asap.......but as always....THANX TO ALL MI READERS AND I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
well, here's ur answer............chapter 15!!!!  
  
oh.....and there is language in this one too.  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
  
Relena closed her eyes as Heero stepped in front of her as everyone heard another gun shot ring out.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!!" Tiffany cried as she heard the answer to her plea. "SHIT!!!" Her impact caused the fire of the next bullet. *WHY DID IT HAVE TO FIRE.........* "WWHHHHHYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Hearing and seeing what had just happened, RJ and Jacelyn stopped dead. The scene before them was enough to make it seem that time had frozen, all they could see was Relena and Heero lying on the ground, not hearing anything but Tiffany's crying, her shouts and screams. The couple on the ground, not moving a single inch. "They . . . they . . . " Jacelyn couldn't finish what she was trying to say, tears welling up in her eyes. But none fall.  
  
" . . . seem . . . dead." RJ finished. Now Jacelyn's tears cascaded down her face, wishing that she didn't let the two of them be alone together. Or at least make sure that NONE of this would happen.  
  
RJ saw her tears, and felt his own in his eyes. *But we're not sure if they're dead or not.* He kept his tears back until he'd know for sure that one or both of them were dead. "We're not certain if they're gone or not." RJ said, trying to calm Jacelyn down. "C'mon, let's go check it out."  
  
Jacelyn nodded in agreement, brushing her tears away. Then her eye caught on Tiffany over the assassin's form, beating him up like HELL!!! *HA! Teach 'em Tiff. Teach him REAL good.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Where am I? Why is it so dark?* Relena was all by herself, standing in what seemed like an eternity of darkness. *What happened? That's right, I remember now. I was standing in front of Heero trying to protect him. But then he stepped in front of me and . . . OH NOOO!!!!!! WHERE'S HEERO!?!?!?!?!?! IS HE OKAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* Relena began running in what appeared to be an endless black sea surrounding her. *Heero . . . * Relena thought. Just as she thought about him, a dim light appeared before her. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that she didn't want to stay in the darkness that she was in alone. So she headed strait for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOT MY FRIENDS, YOU SHOT MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tiffany kept on repeating what she was saying as she was giving blow after blow. Punching the assassin in the stomach over and over again.  
  
"I'm . . . I' . . . m . . . sss . . sso . . . r . . . rry. I . . . di . . . di . . . dn't . . . me . . an . . to . . . to . . .sho . . ot . . .them." He said in between the shocks of pain that was sent through his body.  
  
"YEAH, WELL TOUGH SHIT!!!!!" Tiffany gave one last punch, in his nose. It broke on impact.  
  
The assassin quickly grabbed his nose in pain, wishing things didn't have to go out of hand. *Why did it have to turn out like this?! Why GOD, why?!!!*  
  
Tiffany got off of him and went over to her fallen friends. They still didn't move at all, but she did see blood. Which one was it, she couldn't tell. So she kept on going closer to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up, but moved only her eyes . . . partially. She looked at Heero who laid against her.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed, which sent chills down everyone's spine. Heero had been shot, in the left side of the chest.  
  
"No . . . " Relena whispered as she drew Heero's 'lifeless' body to her. "It can't be . . . it just can't"  
  
Tiffany, as well as RJ and Jacelyn, pretty much knew that Relena was okay. That Heero was the one who got shot. But Relena was still hurt, emotionally at least.  
  
Relena cried, tears gently sliding down her skin, falling upon Heero's face. "Why? . . . Why?" She kept on asking over and over again.  
  
By now, Jacelyn, RJ and Tiffany had gathered around the two and watched Relena grieve. Tears seeping through the two girls eyes as they watched in horror. And RJ, tears appearing in his eyes. But they never fall. He can feel and see them in his eyes, so he quickly wipes them away.  
  
"Relena . . . I'm sorry. I really am." Relena looked up to see the assassin standing limply at a distance. *Duo.*  
  
"I didn't mean for this to happen. It was just something that I thought I could do to get the two of you together. I wasn't suppose to turn out like this."  
  
Relena shut her eyes as the words sank into her head. *No, it shouldn't have been like this in the FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Duo," The three friends standing around Relena and Heero gasped and turned to face the 'assassin.'  
  
"Do you see WHY we keep on telling you NOT to pull things like THIS! . . . DO YOU SEE WHY NOW!?!?!?!?!" Duo recoiled at her venomous words. There was nothing he could do, but apologize to her. Nothing.  
  
Relena turned her face back to look at Heero. A rich crimson color was sprawled all over him, her and the sand. Relena closed her eyes once more as more tears came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Funny, I thought that my death would be different, like hell. But I suppose this is suitable for a killer, such as myself.* Heero couldn't see anything, not even his hand. There was no color to his surroundings. No, it wasn't day, it wasn't night. There was no darkness, there was no light. No one around, or object or thing. It was just . . . nothing.  
  
*Huh?* Heero thought he felt something. *But in death, you can't feel anything, right?* But he could still feel it. Not too long after that sensation, he felt another just like the one before. *Is that . . . is that . . . ? I hear something too . . . like a muffled cry. Relena . . . ?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena's tears still streamed down her cheeks. But two fell upon Heero's face. Waking him up as if he was in a slumber and wasn't shot. But he was still in great pain.  
  
*Wha . . . she's crying.*  
  
Heero brought his left hand up to her face, and brushed away her tears.  
  
"It's . . . it's alright, Relena."  
  
  
  
AN: the end....for chapter 15. HA! i didn't make him die. u tink i would do that?! no, not mi . . . well, maybe i will ;) i dunno what i should DO!!!!!!!!! find out in the next chapter. after u R 'n R ppl, of course. then u'll get chapter 16. 


	16. "Why . . . I just want to know . . . why...

AN: well......chapter 16...that's all i'm gonna say. ^-^ so there.  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
  
"Heero . . . " Relena could only look down at the one she truly loved. Hoping that he'd survive this encounter with death. Just like the many times before.  
  
*God, why does this always happen!?! Every time when I'm with Heero, I always put HIM in danger. And the threats are meant for me, ME!! He is the one who always gets hurt, and me, the PRINCESS OF SANK and QUEEN OF THE WORLD comes out with NOT ONE SCRATCH! He takes all the pain and suffering for me. Why, why is that?!" Relena sobbed as more tears streamed down her face.  
  
"WHY!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tiffany's adrenaline that was racing through her blood finally started to slow. Trying to calm herself down from all the anger that she released on the gundam pilot 02, Duo. She was amazed and shocked that she took on a GUNDAM PILOT! Of course she didn't know it was one in the first place, but still. You would have thought that a gundam pilot would have overcome you and 'retaliated.' But in this case, it's a totally different story.  
  
Tiffany just stared at her friend, and felt completely hopeless. Just how Relena felt, but both were determined to help Heero out.  
  
"Relena . . . " Tiffany's voice wavered, thinking that Relena might just snap at any moment now. Relena didn't look up nor answer her in anyway. Tiffany didn't want to speak, just a little pause to make sure that she wouldn't disdain Relena in any way.  
  
~Sigh~ "Relena," she began again. "He needs medical assistance. So I'll . . ."  
  
"I'll go and call an ambulance." Duo cut her off, both sadness and sorrow heard fully in his voice. "That's the least I can do . . . for now." Duo began a mad dash to the house, leaving the three stunned friends, a crying Relena and shot Heero behind.  
  
*Hang on Heero, buddy. I'll make sure you survive this.* "YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!" He shouted, as he disappeared over the sand dune.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena . . . " Heero barely said over a whisper. RJ, Jacelyn and Tiffany didn't hear it, but Relena sure did.  
  
"Shh, Heero. Save your strength." Relena tried not to move too much, that would only cause him more pain.  
  
"NO," he said hoarsely. "I . . . I need . . to sa . . . say this." The look in Relena's eyes objected to what he wanted, but her heart told her different. So instead of thinking and going with her mind, she went along with her heart instead. She nodded her head eventually, telling him to go on.  
  
Finally getting her consent, Heero tried to say what he wanted. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out as another wave of pain shot through his body. He shut his eyes abruptly, hoping Relena wouldn't be too worried about him. But to no avail, Relena only called out his name in fear.  
  
*Her voice seems so distant, but I'm right next to her . . . right?* Heero began drifting off back into the place where he was. The place full of nothingness. He would not have any more battles to fight, no more missions, no need for his strength, his mask to hide his emotions. He wouldn't need any of that, the 'perfect soldier' facade and emotional barriers. He wouldn't see the stupid baka who shot him, wouldn't see his comrades, not even his . . . his Relena. Yes, she was his. Her feelings were plain as day. He knew her feelings for him. Listening to her cries in the middle of the night, the calling of his name and the clutching of the bear tightly against her chest. The very one he gave to her on her birthday. It would drive him crazy every time he heard her lost in those nightmares. But the 'perfect soldier' kept him at bay somehow, but Heero Yuy the man just wanted to hold and comfort her, to chase away her fears. Heero loves her . . . HE LOVES RELENA PEACECRAFT.  
  
"Heero, HEERO!!" Relena desperately tried to bring him around. She searched his face for any signs that he was. Her eyes then lit up with hope when he barely opened his eyes. Tears glistened in Relena's eyes as the moon lit up her features. *So beautiful.* He thought.  
  
"Relena . . . I . . . "  
  
"Heero, Heero no, Heero . . . HEERO!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How's 'jousan doing?" Duo solemnly asked. RJ just came out of her room. It was two hours since this mess began.  
  
~Sigh~ "Relena? She doesn't seem to be taking this well. Actually I think she's being rather hard on herself." RJ answered.  
  
"Well of course she's gonna take it hard." Jacelyn said semi-sarcastically. "She loves Heero so much, she even told me that she wished she was the one who took the bullet. So that this wouldn't have happened to him."  
  
"In fact there's more than just that." Tiffany overheard the conversation while she was on her way to her room.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Duo demanded. He did shoot Heero, but felt that it was his duty to protect Relena now. And in order to do that, he'd have to know everything that she was thinking. She just might as well commit suicide.  
  
The adrenaline in Tiffany's blood began to rise once more. *He may be a gundam pilot, but I'm not going to let him hurt Relena any more than he already has.*  
  
"Well!?!" Duo practically yelled, but trying to keep calm for Relena's sake.  
  
"Hey, you better watch what you say, 'cause Tiff ain't just any ol' gurl. That I can assure you." Jacelyn stood up for not only Tiffany, but for Relena as well. No one knew about this guy named 'Duo'. All they knew was that he was a gundam pilot, the pilot named 02, and that he was the one who SHOT Heero.  
  
"Yeah," Tiffany began. "Don't you remember what I did to you before?!" She raised her left eyebrow in curiosity to his reaction and response.  
  
"Hey lady, I don't know who you are," he looked at Tiffany. Then turned his head to face both RJ and Jacelyn. "Or the two of you. But I intend to keep 'jousan safe in Heero's place." Normally Duo was a carefree person, but when it came to being serious, he was like a totally different person. He changed ever since the war and Mariemaia's.  
  
"Well then I think it's time for introductions." A cold, emotionless voice, just like Heero's said. The only difference was that it was a female voice.  
  
"Relena, I . . . "  
  
"Cut it Duo!" She stated. It stabbed Duo like a cold piercing blade. "I don't want to hear it. But I want to know that you won't attack my friends, the way you did to Heero and I."  
  
Duo just stood there silent, hearing the voice of the girl who was standing in front of him. That was not the Relena he knew.  
  
"Tiff," she called to her friend. Tiffany stood strait and glared at Duo. "My name is Tiffany Lee. I'd say more, but not on these circumstances."  
  
"Jace" Relena called her up next.  
  
"Jacelyn, but I think that's all you need to know." She said coldly.  
  
"And RJ"  
  
"I'm RJ, Heero's friend." Short and simple, nothing more.  
  
Duo didn't know what to do. He just stared at everyone, pausing to memorize the faces that were accompanied with the words that were just said. After that moment of silence, Duo didn't quite know what to do. Stunned, all he could think of was his own introduction.  
  
"Umm . . . hi. I guess you know I'm Duo. But my name is Duo Maxwell." Thinking like the old gundam pilot he was, he just snapped and thought he could cool down the heat between everyone. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." He gave off his ever-so-famous grin. (AN: and kandy, i know ur dyin' now! *smirk*)  
  
Unmoved by his strike at humor, Relena just glided past everyone, on her way down the stairs. Duo caught her right arm as she past by.  
  
"Relena, ar . . . "  
  
"Leave me alone Duo." She spat venomously. "You've done enough already."  
  
Duo, being Duo, didn't get the hint to stay away. "Relena, I need to know . . ."  
  
"Duo I'm warning you." Relena managed to give Duo one of those 'Heero Yuy glares'.  
  
"No, hear me out Relena." Relena just kept silent. "I have to know that you won't try anything, NO stunts. Don't do that, understand."  
  
Relena gave off a small smile, but not of the one that she would always radiate to her friends, the politicians and the media. No, this was not the same smile you would see graced on Relena Peacecraft's face. This one was out of pure bitter, hate and anger. (AN: geez Ls, why that turn of events?)  
  
Duo noticed this and let go of Relena as if she were poison to him. He backed off a bit, and hit the wall behind him. He turned to see what he bummed into, then whipped his face back to Relena's. *Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. The direct approach sure didn't work.*  
  
"HA! That's a laugh. Are YOU going to protect me now, the way Heero did for me back there? Huh?! Well, if you want to do that," Relena paused and tried to hold back, but couldn't. "WHY NOT TRY GETING A GUN AND POINT IT TO YOUR HEAD, THEN PULL THE TRIGGER!!! 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE JOB PRACTICALLY IS, DUO. SUICIDE!!!!" Relena began trembling in her furry. Duo couldn't see her eyes. Her face was cast down, and her hair was blocking his view. He heard her sobbing, and knew that she started crying again. The lone tear that fell to the carpet below was more than enough to confirm it.  
  
*Why, god, I just want to know why. That's all . . . WHY!!!!* Unknowingly to Relena, she said that out loud. Everyone heard because of the dead silence in the hallway. No one knew what she really meant, that is all except Tiffany. She knew exactly what Relena meant.  
  
"Relena," Tiffany whispered, as she walked over to her anguish friend. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and felt the quivering of Relena's body under her touch. "Don't think like that. That's not the Relena I know. In fact, that's someone other than Relena Peacecraft. You know that it's not your fault that Heero got shot. He wasn't offered the position of being your bodyguard, OR forced into it. He took it upon himself to protect you. It was his choice and his ALONE." The last word struck home.  
  
"BUT WHY?! WHY!?! He just keeps on putting himself in danger every time he's around ME!!! I'm the danger, not the assassins. I'M THE ONE WHO KEEPS ON GETTING PEOPLE HURT AND KILLED!!!!" Relena shrieked. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her head as if she was in great pain of some sort. What was so painful to her was seeing the images of Heero getting shot, and not her, over and over again. She couldn't stop the images, she couldn't stop them at all!  
  
"No, no . . . NO!!!" Relena collapsed onto the wall on the side of her. Tiffany acted on instinct and moved to catch Relena before she hit the ground. But Duo was too quick for her and got to Relena first.  
  
Duo looked at Relena, seeing that she was a total wreck. Her hair was a heap of golden tress, her face was one of horror, fear and utter terror. But what mostly caught Duo off guard was the look in Relena's eyes. What he saw in her aquamarine depths was more than enough to kill Heero himself if he saw what lay there. All there was left in those eyes, the ones that saw the future of mankind and the right pathway to peace, was now blank. No emotion, it was as if she was just a doll to play with. To be toyed with and then tossed aside as if it were nothing but JUST a toy. One that was expendable and was nothing more. But then he saw something else in those eyes of Relena Peacecraft. One that brought back the 'jousan he knew, a streak that sought out for the need, the need to know and the need of determination and hope. He saw Relena come about, but just for a single moment before she lost consciousness.  
  
"Why . . . I just want to know . . . why . . .?"  
  
  
  
AN: so is Heero dead, or alive but just barley? and is Relena going to survive this alone, without her perfect soldier to giver her strength and hope? will Duo ever be forgiven for what he's done. or for that matter will he survive the furry off Tiffany, RJ and Jacelyn?  
  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!! lol...well, u know i always ask for them! *smirk* tm (shh, i'm just borrowing Heero's trade mark for a while, he he) ;) 


	17. A Meeting With An Old Friend

AN: here's chapter 17.......  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
"How is he, Doctor?" A young man, who looked about 18, asked.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," A man in a white coat, around his late thirties answered. He over looked his clipboard. "He sustained a bullet shot to his left lung. I'm surprised that he survived this. Normally a person with this kind of shot would have died in a few minutes from drowning. He has to make it throughout the night in order to survive this."  
  
"Alright," the 'mysterious' youth looked over to the man laying sprawled out on the white bed. "Thank you for helping him." But then he looked back at the doctor. "You will keep this off file, right? You remember our agreement?"  
  
The doctor looked at the person beside him. "Of course I do. All records and memories of this man are to be erased and forgotten. It's all been taken care of."  
  
He nodded his head in acknowledgment to the doctor, then strolled out the door. *I'm sure Heero wouldn't want anything on his record about this. And Relena won't have to worry about anything either.* He gave off a small smile.  
  
The blond young man, who's eyes would show of concern, hope, kindness and love, exited out if the hospital. Then ducked into a black limousine, and disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tiff," Jacelyn whispered. Tiffany looked up at the door to Relena's room. Jacelyn could see small bags forming under her eyes. Ever since Relena blacked out, Tiff stayed by her bedside.  
  
"Hey gurl, it's 3:33 am. Why don't you go and get some rest. I'll watch her, so you won't have to worry 'bout a thing." Tiffany hesitated for a while. Her determination to watch over her friend was strong. But Jacelyn was right and persuaded her to get some rest. Tiffany went to her room, and shut Relena's door on the way out.  
  
~Sigh~ *Relena . . . how could this kind of thing happen? Especially from someone you both know. Oh, how I wish I could KILL that guy, Duo Maxwell!!!!! What in the world was he thinking!?! 'A way to get the two of you together' . . . HA! If you ask me, I'd say he was just being a jerk of some sort.* Relena shifted in her bed, showing signs of having an uncomfortable dream.  
  
"But he does seem sincere, Relena, he does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, hell with it!" Duo got out from under the covers and sat on the bed, clad in only black boxers. (AN: yeah, yeah kandy....i KNOW ur droolin' already!!!! ^_~) "I can't sleep a wink, what more Relena?" He said sarcastically. He through his hands up in the air in his frustration and decided to go down stairs.  
  
"At least she was kind enough to let me stay here after what I've done. Ah, maybe a glass of water or a walk on the beach would do me some good."  
  
Duo put on a black shirt and walked out his door. As soon as he was out of his room, he heard someone. *Who is that? Sounds like, sounds like it's comin' from over hear.* Duo stopped right in front of Tiffany's room.  
  
"Why . . . why god WHY?" Was a muffled sound of a girl from the other side of the door. A few 'poof' like sounds soon followed it. Duo figured the girl on the other side of the door was punching a pillow.  
  
"U . . . " Duo stopped himself before he really said something. *Wait . . . I think it would be better if I not go in. I mean, what if it's that girl who was gettin' at me earlier. But even if it's not that girl . . . it still wouldn't be a good idea.* So Duo just stepped away from the door and continued on his way down stairs.  
  
*Well, let's see now . . . where are the cups? Maybe they're in this cabinet. Nope.* Duo quietly looked throughout the kitchen, then finally came upon them. *Wow, Relena sure has a nice taste for china, not that I would know any better.* Duo filled up his glass with ice water from the fridge, then drank it.  
  
"Well that sure didn't do me any good." Duo mumbled under his breath. He put his glass down on the counter and looked outside. *Man o man, Heero. This has been one HELL of a night.*  
  
Duo rubbed his hands over his eyes, not believing what he just saw. *No, it can't be . . . it can't.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Heero?* He moved (AN: slow motion style ^_~) in front of Relena, a gun appearing out of nowhere. He flew his body right in front if Relena as the bullet headed a strait for her. *Heero,* Relena tried to push him out of the way, but she couldn't move at all. As if there was some invisible force holding her back. *Heero, NOOO!!!* He jolted back slightly, a crimson color spreading on his back. But that wasn't the worst of it, he fell onto Relena, his eyes reflecting pain and shock. There was more of the crimson like color on his chest, soaking the shirt he had on. Now, instead of not being able to move, she could . . . but couldn't speak at all. She cradled Heero's head in her lap, pressuring his wound with both hands. Heero's mouth began to move, words that weren't quite said yet. Relena leaned down and placed her ear over his mouth, hoping to catch the few words that the 'perfect soldier' was trying to say. *Re, Relena . . . I . . . *  
  
"HEERO!" She bolted up from her pillow, siting strait up in her bed. The moon lit room showed that she wasn't the only one in it.  
  
*Jacie? Oh, great. They're staying up and watching over me. Well, at least I didn't wake her up!* Seeing Jacelyn slightly slumped over in the chair that she was in, Relena just shook her head at the scene before her.  
  
"Crazy," she muttered. Jacelyn stirred a bit, catching Relena off guard for a while, but then she settled down and fell back into her slumber.  
  
Relena got out of her bed as quietly as she could, tip toeing to the doors on her right. *Relena sighed, as she knew she couldn't really go back to bed, her dreams haunting her about Heero. She placed her hand on the glass before her and shut her eyes. *Heero . . . survive this one night, that's all you need to do. I wanted to be by your bedside throughout this night, but everyone said that it would be in my best interest that I come back here and get some rest. Especially after what just happened. Like they know anything. I'm PERFECTLLY FINE!!!!!! Your the one who got SHOOT!!!!!!!!* After those silent words, Relena shut them out of her mind. It would only cause her more trouble, more pain. She didn't need that. She had enough already, and didn't need anymore than what she had.  
  
"Huh?" Relena whispered. *Who in the world . . . and Duo's running up to him. Who is that?* Relena couldn't quite see, but as soon as the silver light hit this person's features . . .  
  
"QUATRE!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What in god's name are you doing here!?!" Duo, having a grin plastered onto his face as he approached Quatre on the shoreline.  
  
Quatre only smiled at his former comrade. *Well, he seems to be doing fine after that little 'incident.'  
  
"What are you doing here man? Never expected you to be here!" Duo gave him a good pat on the back.  
  
"Uh, Duo . . . the reason I'm here is because I wanted to inform you on Heero's status." Duo winced slightly at that response. Something Quatre wished he could have taken back. "But if your wondering why am I here in the islands it's because I had a few business things to take care of. I was going to leave tonight until 'something' came up."  
  
Duo nodded his head. *Man, even Quatre knows what happened. Does the whole WORLD know too?*  
  
"So," Duo began slowly. "How is Heero?"  
  
Quatre noticed the sadness in his friend's voice. "Well, the doctor said that he would need to survive the night in order to live. That any 'normal' person would have died already. But this is Heero we're talking about." Quatre tried to make it not sound so blunt.  
  
Duo shook his head again in acknowledgement. As he saw Relena come up to the both of them quickly.  
  
"QUATRE! What are YOU doing HERE?"  
  
  
  
AN: well, that's it for now. R 'n R ppl.....and the next chapter will be posted. promise ;) 


	18. A Shadowed Figure Stirs Hope

AN: okay, i'm TRYIN' to wrap this up.....i got one more main idea for this story....which may take a while to complete...lol, but it's the only thing that Heero and Relena can really do together....all ALONE!!  
  
well, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
  
Some rays form the sun was beginning to show over the horizon, but it was still quite dark. The moon was behind Relena, creating an eerie glow about her, as the sun in front of her accented her features. You could clearly see that she hadn't slept well . . . her hair not combed, her eyes looking drowsy and her face extremely pale. She was still dressed in her night shirt, a lose dark blue, a little lighter shade of prussian blue, that came down to her mid thigh. So lose that it showed most of her bare shoulders. Both Quatre and Duo were caught off guard by Relena's appearance.  
  
"Quatre, what are you doing here!?!" Relena asked again, getting a bit agitated. Finally snapping the two gundam pilots out of their daze.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry Relena, you asked what I'm doing here. right?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yes." She answered coolly, keeping up her 'facade.'  
  
"I was here on the islands on some business. But then I got word of what happened here." Quatre explained.  
  
"Yeah," Duo began. Still unsure if it was okay to talk to Relena. "Quatre here just took care of things down at the hospital." Pointing his thumb over to the young blonde beside him.  
  
Relena nodded her head, saying she understood what was just said. "Thank you Quatre, I could have done it myself, but I'm afraid I was . . ."  
  
Quatre cut her off. "Too out of it? Don't worry Relena. Anything I can and could do for you and everyone else isn't a bother to me. We're all friends now, and we endured what happened in the wars. It's the least I can do for you and Heero."  
  
Relena thanked him again, in a little lighter tone, but still quite harsh to both Quatre and Duo. She still didn't sound like the princess they knew.  
  
"Here Relena," Quatre took of his coat and draped it around Relena's semi-bare shoulders. "It's quite cold out here, especially when you're dressed like that." He pointed out. Relena didn't notice that she was only clad in her night shirt. She cursed herself for not putting something else on before she ventured out onto the beach.  
  
"Let's get you back inside," Quatre guided her towards the house.  
  
"Yeah 'jousan." Duo said, as he looked around for anything suspicious. "Heero would kill me if you got sick out here, much less letting you come out her in the first place."  
  
They all walked back to the house, which supposedly had three sleeping people in it. But because of the past events, they found that sleeping was far from their reach, and decided to just go down stairs. All hoping for the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Good.* The doctor thought. *He survived the night . . . but if he doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, I'm afraid that he's fallen into a comma.* He though grimly. After checking that everything was in order, he left Heero's room to check on his other patients. As soon as the door was closed and the doctor out of sight, some of the monitors evaluating Heero's status started to go off. Heero shifted in the bed which cause more of the monitors to go off. But as soon as it started, all stopped. Everything was back to how it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here you go Relena." Jacelyn handed Relena a cup of hot steaming cocoa. For some reason, there wasn't any coffee in the house.  
  
Relena didn't look up from her endless stare at the table. She just sat there, as if no one was even around her. Sighing, Jacelyn placed the cup beside Relena and sat down next to her.  
  
"Relena," she whispered. "Relena, c'mon. It's going to be alright." She said calmly.  
  
*'It's going to be alright'?* She thought bitterly. *It's GOING to be ALL RIGHT! HA!! How does SHE know!?! All we know is that Heero has been shot, is now at the hospital and is fighting for his LIFE!!*  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Please, just please, Jace."  
  
Jacelyn got the message and nodded her head. She got up and left Relena to ponder in her thoughts. *Just be the hopeful Relena Peacecraft we all know. Don't lose all hope yet girl, there's so much more to life that you have yet to discover. Things that you WILL explore with the one you love.* With one last look at Relena, Jacelyn went back into the kitchen. *Heero, you HAVE to pull out of this one. Relena needs you so bad. I'm afraid that if you don't make it, she won't either. You're not the only one who's fighting to survive. Relena is fighting the same battle that you are.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by very slowly for everyone. They got word from Quatre and RJ when they came back from the hospital. Heero did survive the night, but the chance of him getting into a comma was pretty high. Relena would have gone to see Heero, but she was too lost in her thoughts and emotions that she couldn't do things right. She tried drinking her cold cocoa, after 10 minutes of thinking on what could happen. As she brought up her cup, it fell from her hands into her lap, spilling the contents within it. Her strength was gone as well as her mind. She didn't even notice when the liquid seeped through her clothing. Luckily Tiffany saw this and got Relena to change. Tiff cleaned up the mess while Relena was up stairs.  
  
All day, Relena was just like a walking corpse with no spirit or soul in her. A blank expression written all over her face. Then it came for lunch and dinner, Relena just stared at the food, not making an attempt to even touch it. Everyone protested to her saying that she had to eat something. But Relena couldn't hear them at all. The only thing she could hear was the voices in her head foretelling what could happen. What the worst could happen. Right in the middle of their telling her to eat, Relena stood up and went to her room. No words said or glances from her. She just glided up the stairs and shut her door quietly.  
  
Soon she began crying in the darkened room, falling onto her bed. She cried and cried, just wishing that this was just a dream, a dream that she could wake up from and say that it was a nightmare. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, she would know that it just was what she wanted it to be. She opened her eyes, and saw the bear that Heero gave to her staring at her as if it was pitying her. More tears came down her face, and she grabbed the bear in all her sorrow and hugged it to her chest. She stayed like that for a while, until finally, she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a darkened room, a figure rose from the bed. It seemed to be moving in haste, moving here and there. It rose from under the covers and onto the cold bare floor. It saw something in the corner, and took what ever it was. Then, moving across the room in total silence, it moved to the window, and disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up to the number on the clock. *12:30 am* she read. She got up and looked out into the night. The moon was a crescent shape that night. It's dim light cascading shadows all around her and upon the beach and sea before her. She saw something moving, a shadow walking slowly on the shore. Then, as the clouds covered the light, the shadow disappeared. *Damn.* She thought. She wanted to see what it was. But, then the clouds parted, and suddenly she saw the shadow once again. But something caught her eye. Something that always told her other wise. She quickly dashed out of her room, down the stairs and out the house. She headed to the beach before her, hoping to catch the shadow she saw not to long ago. The one thing that caught her eye was more than enough to bring her back to her old self. What she saw could only mean ONE thing. What she saw when those clouds parted their way, was none other than a pair of deep prussian blue eyes.  
  
  
AN: well, well.....looks like someone escaped from the hospital. naughty, naughty.....he's supposed to STAY in the hospital....lol. ;)  
  
R 'n R ppl.....if u know what's good for ya! ;) 


	19. Together Again

AN: well....i like the way this story is goin'!! and i think i'll try and squeaze the rest of the story into three more chapters. it's long enough already as it is!!! lol so watch out 'cause the chapters r goin' to be longer than usual.  
  
well, i DIDN'T say this before...but i will say it now.......I GOT NOTHIN' AGAINST DUO IF U ALL R WONDERIN'......Duo is cool!!! and mi friend practically DIES for him. ;) so for all u Duo lovers....i'm just sayin' this so u don't get this fic the wrong way. i just took his lil' schemes a bit further than i believe i would. but u'll see what happenes to him in the fic in the next chapter.  
  
the beginnin' is from Heero's POV (for those of u who don't know....it means point of view) well....here ya go ppl!!!  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
At first I decided to just disappear. But then I remembered back to all those times that I did, and how it affected 'her.' I didn't want to cause 'her' so much pain all over again, it would only cause me more turmoil as it does 'her.' It would be as if I clipped the wings of an angel . . . me being the cause of 'her' plummeting to the depths below. But somehow . . . somehow 'she' seems to find a way back up. Finding 'her' way to get up and rise. Too many times I have done that, and each time 'she' uses her strength. Each time getting weaker and weaker. Such a strong spirit . . . a spirit that shines gold. But everytime it's being used, the shine that it holds and radiates becomes duller and duller every single time. 'She,' not needing it just as much as me, caused me to make the decision to go back to 'her.'  
  
I thought once that it would be better for her if I just stayed away from her. Even if it would kill me inside and cause my 'spirit' to fade away in the darkness in which I conceal myself in. But after constant watching and guarding her very life, I have found that she's in more danger of herself when I do such things. It's not the assassins and threats that she gets daily that puts her most in danger, but the pain in which I make her endure each day. She won't eat, be the person she normally is or sleep well at night . . . if she even does go to sleep. Nightmares haunt her each time she does fall asleep. Whispering, and sometimes screaming my name out into the night. When she does cry at night, I do all I can to not run to her bedside and hold her until her fears dissipate. To only whisper words saying that everything is all right, and no harm will come to her. But now . . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't know how I really got out here in the cold 'n bleak night. All I knew was that it was Heero . . . Heero was HERE!!! I needed to see him, to make sure that he was feeling fine. But then, he shouldn't be out of the hospital in the FIRST place. But of course, the great Heero Yuy doesn't like being in the hospital and immobile. But the main thing is that he's all right, and that we can ALL forget what happened here today and move on as if nothing happened . . . hopefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked about me, making sure I was headed in the right direction. I recognized the very spot where we encountered Duo . . . and where it all happened in mere minutes. I couldn't stand to hear and see Relena cry, all her pain coming from the pain that I felt. I was injured physically, pain washing over my entire body. But Relena's pain seemed far worse than the kind that I had. She was having emotional pain from the sight before her. Me lying there in her arms, her helpless to do anything at all to help my pain. But there was something else too . . . something that was also feeding the hungry flame of pain within me. But what, what was it? What was far more painful than the gunshot wound to my chest? It didn't feel like it was coming from where the bullet was embedded into my chest. It did seem like it was, but it wasn't. This was MORE painful and very close to where I was shot. But where, where was it . . . ?  
  
"Wha . . . " I saw something flash, just over a sand dune. But it was too quick for me to really get a good look at it. All I saw was a flash of something golden. Could it be . . . ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didnt know if he caught sight of me yet. Most likely the 'perfect soldier' did already . . . but then again . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey . . . what's ur name good lookin'?" Duo grinned as he was dreaming' of this beautiful girl. She looked Japanese, nice and polite, funny just like HIM, nice black hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes being the same color as her hair.  
  
"What was it? I didn't quite catch it . . . "  
  
*I said my name is K . . . *  
  
Duo woke up to the cold night air drifting into his bedroom. *Damn.* He thought, *I was having a good dream with this really . . . * But then, Duo heard some noise coming from down stairs.  
  
He moved silently out of his room and was tip-toeing out his door. That is until he saw someone's door half open. He quietly walked over towards the opened door and looked inside.  
  
"Humph . . . " Duo saw that no one occupied the bed while Jacelyn was sound asleep in the chair right next to it. *Funny, you would figure that someone would sleep in the . . . * But then Duo stopped there. *Wait a sec. Isn't this 'jousan's room?* Duo quickly caught on and rushed over to the sliding door on the right side of the room. He totally forgot that Jacelyn was sleeping in the room, but luck for him she was a pretty heavy sleeper.  
  
Duo grinned at what was about to unfold before him. *So . . . he DID survive this like all those 'other' times before.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I kept on walking towards the house, keeping an eye out for what I saw earlier. I had an idea of 'who' it was. But why in the world would . . .  
  
"Heero!!!"  
  
It WAS her. It was Relena!!!  
  
"Heero . . . " She cried, rushing over to me. I stopped walking suddenly as she caught me in her embrace. I supposed that she was really happy to see me up and walking again once she cried out my name like so many times before, and her throwing her arms around me.  
  
"Relena . . . what are you doing out here?" My wound still hurt, and her sudden action added to it. But I surpressed it and focused on the girl who held me.  
  
"Why? Does it really matter now?" She looked up into my eyes. Again I was caught in the eyes that I could drown in forever. I had a response to her questions, but they quickly died on my lips as she focused her mesmerizing gaze into my own. I knew that she could just stare at me like that too. She just stood there and looked into mine, as if she was searching for something. But it puzzled me to what she was looking for. What was it that she searched endlessly for in my eyes?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't help it. Once I look into his eyes . . . it's just something that happens. I can't tear my eyes from his, I just want to look into them. See if I can find the masked emotions that he hides so well. I need to know if he feels the same way as I do. I know how I feel, every time I see him I forget most of the things that I do. But that night, I knew EVERYTHING! It kept on playing over and over in my mind, me not being able to do or help him in any way. Then once those images stopped, the outcome images of things started to flow. The timorous result of what could happen, and sometimes 'it' telling me that's going to happen. I just needed to know how he felt, that this was real and tell him how I feel.  
  
"Heero . . . "  
  
"Hmn." He responded, eyes still locked intensely.  
  
I opened my mouth to say it, but then . . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanted to hear what it was that Relena had to say, but then it began to rain, lightly. It didn't matter if it was storming or just a light drizzle, I didn't want Relena to get wet.  
  
"Relena, it's starting to rain." I took of my jacket and put it around her delicate form. (AN: remember that Heero grabbed something in the hospital, it was his clothes. i didn't want 2 get quite into that) I didn't really notice that she was shivering a bit by the cold night air. I made a mental note, make sure you pay MORE attention to her. (AN: ummm hmmm.....*evil grin*)  
  
"Alright," she said, noding her head at the same time. I guided Relena towards the house, but it started coming down a little harder. I pushed Relena gently, telling her silently to speed up. We went over the dunes, getting soaked along the way. Unfortunately, because the rain was pouring now, Relena was just as soaked as I was, even with my jacket on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just watched as I saw Relena run and 'capture' him in her arms. *Aww . . . how sweet.* But then I saw the clouds moving in. *Great, now they're going to be INTERUPTED by RAIN!* I though sarcastically.  
  
But then, I felt suddenly sleepy . . . but I wanted to watch Heero, and, Relena . . .   
  
"Well, maybe NOW those two can get time to themselves." Jacelyn smiled lightly and decided to 'drag' Duo back to his bed and return to her own. *We can all sleep easily now.*  
  
  
  
AN: well, i decided to save u ppl the cliffhanger this time, and just end it here. well, whatchya think¿!   
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
and the next chapter should be up in no less then TWO days...so check in on the 27th of August. well, bye for now ppl. ^^ 


	20. Wet Clothes And Some Rest

AN: here's chapter 20, enjoy ppl.  
  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
Relena and Heero reached the patio and under a dry haven. They were both dripping wet. Relena shivering, showing that she was indeed cold from the down pour. Heero was cold as well, but he just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. His top priority was to get Relena dry and warm.  
  
"Relena, let's get inside." Heero motioned towards the door. "Then you can get out of those wet clothes."  
  
Relena gave off a slight frown at that. *But did he mention about his OWN health?! He's just as soaked as me, and yet I'M the one who had the jacket!!!*  
  
"Heero . . . "  
  
"Hmn."  
  
"You need to change your clothes just as much as I do. So don't . . . " Heero quickly, but gently, pressed his finger tips to her soft lips.  
  
"Shh . . ." He began in a soft whisper. "You might wake the others. And don't worry about me because I will change once I know that you are." He gave her a light smirk to reassure her that she not need be worried for him.  
  
Relena nodded her head at this, heeding the words he just said. They silently slipped into the house, their eyes readjusting to the darkness within the place. Heero skillfully shut the door quietly, and he followed Relena up the stairs to their rooms. Heero motioned towards Relena's door, as he headed for his own. He paused slightly at the door until he heard Relena shut hers.  
  
*Good.* He thought. Then he ventured into his room to get out of his own wet clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed as she looked for a new pair of clothing to wear. She searched and searched, but found nothing but a short, spaghetti strap, white nightgown. She didn't want to wear any of her other clothes for they were too nice to wear just to sleep in. She shrugged and placed all the clothes she was looking through back neatly in their original place before she looked aimlessly for something to wear. She laid the nightgown onto the bed and began to strip off the wet clothing. The first thing that she took off was Heero's jacket.  
  
*Oh my god.* She gasped when she realized what she was holding in her nimble hands. *I didn't return Heero's jacket to him!!! I'll go and return it to him right now.*  
  
Relena swiftly moved out of her room and stopped right at Heero's door.  
  
*I want to knock, but I might wake the others. But if I just walk in . . . no Relena. Just knock loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough so that you won't awake anyone.* She nodded her head at her decision, and 'proceeded.' Heero heard the light knock on his door, and pulled the remaining clothing on.  
  
He walked towards the door to open it. What he saw before him was Relena, but a very wet Relena. The wet clothes that she was still wearing clung to her body, showing more than what she would want.  
  
Relena, stood there silent just for a little while, wondering what was it that made Heero look at her like that. She looked down to his jacket, ready to give it back, but then she realized what it was that Heero was looking at.  
  
*Oh god, I didn' t even change before I came out here!!!* Relena blushed, giving off a light shade of pink. *Damn it. Oh well, too late now.*  
  
Relena shook her head a bit and said, "Here you go, Heero. Sorry, I forgot that I was still wearing you jacket."  
  
Snapped out of it, Heero just nodded at her and took the jacket. But now, fully back into reality, Heero gave Relena a 'small' glare. "Why aren't you changed yet? You're going to catch a cold." *Damn, that came out harsher than what I wanted.*  
  
Relena gave off a tiny look of hurt on her face. Relena turned slightly to go back into her room, but Heero lightly grasped her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Relena looked into his eyes to see that he really meant it.  
  
She shook her head. "No, Heero. I should have changed first before I came over to return your jacket. I'm the one w . . . "  
  
"It's alright," He said. "Just go and change now." He said, gently this time. Relena smiled at him and went to her room.  
  
"Oh, and Relena." She turned and faced Heero from her doorway. "Tomorrow I'm going to take the two of us on a little trip. Pack two pairs of clothing, just incase something happens. So after we eat breakfast, be ready to leave. Okay?"  
  
Surprised at this, Relena did only one thing that triggered in her mind. "Um, okay. Sure."  
  
Heero smiled at her and said, "Good night Relena. Sweet Dreams." He took one more look at her face, then closed the door.  
  
Still puzzled at what he asked, her answer and what was really going on, Relena headed back into her room to change. She was thinking hard on what was it that just took place. She took a few steps into her room, then stopped. Her gaze automatically shifted to the stuffed animal siting on her bed. Then, it finally hit her.  
  
"YES!!!" She shouted. "Oh crap!!!" She put both her hands up to her mouth, silencing herself. She mumbled about something, saying things like, 'shut up!' and 'stupid. You're going to wake everyone up.' She shut her door softly, and went to change for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero took one more look at the astonished girl in front of him. Then he stepped back into his room and closed the door. He gave out a long sigh and leaned up against the bedroom door. He shut his prussian blue eyes, as if he was contemplating what he had just done.  
  
*I had planned on doing this latter. But because of a certain turn of events . . . I moved it up a bit. I hope she does actually go. I mean, she may have said 'yes' not too long ago. But it didn't seem like she really got the message. And what is she feeling, is she happy or just 'okay' with this??* Heero's thoughts were soon answered as he heard Relena's cry of delight. He smirked dangerously and said when he heard Relena close her door, "Have a good rest Relena. You're going to need it."  
  
  
  
AN: sorry, but i'll end up here. and what is it that Relena need alot of rest for? find out in the next chapter, after i get ur reviews. 


	21. A Trip With "Fun"

AN: okay....all i'll say is ALOT OF SAP BETWEEN HEERO AND RELENA. well, all that i can mannage that is, lol. i can only go up to a certain extent of romance......'cause i guess u could say, I NEVER HAD ONE!!!! oh well....but this is all i can do for this favorite couple of mine. well.......enjoy this forever chapter # 21........  
  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
Relena woke up to a sweet aroma. Wondering what it was that smelt so wonderful, she got up and grabbed a nice baby blue tank top, a dark blue mini skirt and a pair of blue sandals. She opened her door and quietly walked over to the bathroom to take a quick cool shower.  
  
*Smells like breakfast. Who woke up this early to make breakfast? Quatre might have done such a thing, but he left early this morning for another business meeting in London.* Shaking her head from her thoughts, Relena closed the door to the bathroom.  
  
A while later, Relena came out and headed back to her room. She placed the nightgown on a chair neatly and made her bed. Once that was done, she went over to her mirror and fixed up her hair. She brushed it out thoroughly and tied it loosely in a scrunchie. She then applied a little lip-gloss to her lips and looked at herself. Satisfied, she smiled and headed down stairs. (AN: same ol' routine)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What was your name again? I didn't quiet catch it.* Duo turned slightly in his sleep.  
  
*My name, it's K . . . *  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked at a white surface, the ceiling. "Damn. I had that same dream again. And I STILL don't know what her name is." Duo took in a long and deep breath.  
  
~Sniff, sniff~ "Is that . . . BREAKFAST!!!" Duo hollered and got out of bed. As soon as he got out from under the covers, he quickly jumped back under them. "Geez, why is it so cold?" (AN: don't get any ideaz ppl!!! ;) it IS because of the dream, but i'm not going to get into that, sorry!!! lol)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm . . . something smells goo . . . Heero?" Relena looked at him puzzled.  
  
Heero turned and looked at her. A plate full of food, one in each hand. He gave her a smirk and said, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
Hearing his 'dangerous' tone, Relena lifted up an eyebrow and said, "Never mind."  
  
He walked over to the table and placed the food down, while Relena made her way over to a chair to seat herself. Once Heero placed the food down, he quickly rushed over towards Relena and brought the chair out for her.  
  
Astounded, Relena looked at Heero and he motioned towards the chair. She wanted to say something, but once again she was speechless! She took the offer and sat down. Heero walked back into the kitchen as Duo came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey 'jousan," Duo cautiously said. ". . . you feelin' any better?"  
  
Relena faced Duo as if in puzzlement to the way he was talking to her. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Duo." She was still shocked from Heero being a 'gentlemen.' *Um . . . what just happened here?*  
  
By now, Duo was seated and serving himself a plate while everyone else was making their way to the table.  
  
"Who cooked this time?" RJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, smells good." Tiffany and Jacelyn added in.  
  
"Ih . . . don knoff, mah ee osan . . ." ~gulp~ "made 'em."  
  
"Duo, next time speak when your mouth isn't full please." Relena stated.  
  
He gave off a grin and said, "I'm sorry 'jousan." Then he began making his puppy dog eyes, "Can you fo give meeee??"  
  
Everyone, except for one person, eyed Duo. The same thought running through each of their minds.  
  
"Baka." A cold voice said simply.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out. "Ha! So, Heero, YOU'RE the one who made breakfast, huh. Well, what made ya do it?? Or better yet! Wh . . . " ~WACK!~  
  
"Ouch! Whatchya do THAT for!!!" Duo rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It would be in your best interest to keep your mouth stuffed with food rather than mouth off what you're thinking." *But then again . . . * Heero just took his seat next to Relena.  
  
"Fine! I will." And Duo began once again to devour his food as fast as he could.  
  
Everyone just shook their heads at the sight before them. They didn't know when, how and why Heero was back so soon. But then again, this IS the 'perfect soldier.' It didn't seem like a good idea to ask about it any way. So they all served themselves and began eating their food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was over and everyone helped clean up. But everyone made Duo clean up the mess that he made from his frenzy feast. Not wanting to touch it for fear of their 'health.'  
  
"Relena, get your stuff. Time to leave." Heero told her.  
  
"Alright, it's in my room. I guess I'll meet you out side." Relena took off to her room and disappeared up stairs.  
  
*So . . . * Duo had an 'evil' gleam in his eyes. *Heero's gonna take 'jousan out huh, but to WHERE??!!!* Duo snuck behind Heero in cat like moves. Grinning from ear to ear, Duo made for a tackle on Heero.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Duo jumped up, ready to pounce. But Heero long sensed Duo moving behind him. He just stood there as if he didn't know that Duo was making his move. And just when Duo tried to pounce on him, Heero moved on reflex and stepped aside.  
  
"Uh?" Duo landed flat faced onto the carpet. Duo quickly picked himself up and acted like nothing happened. "Where ya goin' Heero, my man?? Huh, takin' 'jousan on a date!?!" Duo probed.  
  
" . . . " Heero just walked to the door to ready the car.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue!!" Duo yelled. *Humph, well if I can't get it out of Heero . . . *  
  
"RELENA!!!!" Duo shouted, and was about to run up the stairs to talk to her. But then he was stopped short as he was pulled roughly by his four-foot braid.  
  
"AH!!!!!" Duo grabbed the base of his head in agony. He looked at the person who dared to do that to his 'precious hair.' He was met by the most deadly glare on the earth and colonies. Heero Yuy's piercing gaze challenged Duo to try another one of his stunts. Duo just tried one more thing, he stuck his tongue out at Heero and then went to cuddle his braid. Making sure that it wasn't damaged in any way.  
  
"Ready!!" Smiling, Relena was standing at the base of the stairs and was accompanied by a black bag that looked well packed, and a pair of dark sunglasses on the crown of her head.  
  
"Who called my name?" She asked politely.  
  
Duo was about to say something to counter Heero, but was quickly stopped by the look that Heero was throwing at him.  
  
"Duo was just going to ask if you were ready yet since I was a bit busy. But you already are, so lets go." Heero waited for Relena to walk past him, then he gave one more glance at Duo and followed her out.  
  
"Hey Lena, where ya going?" Jacelyn asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'm going to find out when I get there." She answered lightly.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see ya when you come back. You're gonna be back before dinner right? I'm makin' my specialty." Jacelyn winked at her friend.  
  
Smiling brightly, Relena said that she would be back in time for dinner. But Heero didn't catch what the two girls said. He just hoped into the car once he saw Relena already waiting in it.  
  
"Lets go." He said, and the two took off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl about the same age as Relena, was driving in a sleek black car. She had dark eyes and hair, which was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She passed a car that had a guy driving. He had these intense prussian blue eyes that could freeze her in place if she wasn't just passing by. She saw that there was another person who was occupying the car, but she was wearing these dark sunglasses that she couldn't tell who it was. All she knew was that it was a girl with honey blond hair.  
  
*I wonder . . . * She shook off the thought and continued on her drive to the house that came up before her.  
  
"Hey!! Jacelyn!!!!!" She shouted as she slowed the car down and parked.  
  
"Oh, hi!! What are you doing here?" The girl got out of the car and looked at her friend. "I thought that you were going to spend your summer with your folks." Jacelyn came over to her and gave a hug in her welcome.  
  
"Yeah, well things changed." The girl simply stated, returning the warm greeting.  
  
"Why not come inside and meet everyone." Jacelyn said as she made her way over to the door.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see Lena!!!! Man, when was the last time I saw her?! I think it was . . . " Then Jacelyn spoke up.  
  
"You JUST missed her!!!" She cut her off.  
  
"I WHAT!?!" The girl almost screamed. She couldn't believe it!! She hadn't seen her good friend for years, and SHE just MISSED HER!!!!  
  
"Yeah," Jacelyn knew that her friend wanted an explanation. "She went off with a friend just now."  
  
"Was the driver a guy with this mean look in his eyes that could kill?!" The girl questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. I was taken aback by him too when I first saw him. But you'll get used to it. Why not stay until Lena comes back? She's gonna be gone for the entire day, but she said she'd be back in time for my dinner." Jacelyn knew that she was planning on staying over anyway, seeing the bag that was in the car's back seat.  
  
"Cool, really!?!" The girl asked.  
  
"Sure, besides . . . there's some other people that you can meet while you're here. And knowing Lena, she'd make you stay anyways. No matter what you say or do." Jacelyn said as she opened the door for her friend.  
  
The girls made little chit-chats about the things that have been going on. Most of the conversation was on how Relena was doing, Tiffany and Jacelyn herself. But when they both got started in talking about 'the guy with the intense eyes,' that was a pretty long conversation.  
  
"Oh, I'm kindda thirsty. I'll go and get a drink of water." Jacelyn nodded as the girl she was talking to stood up and made her way over to the kitchen. What she didn't know was that there was someone already in the kitchen, eating all over again.  
  
"Oh, hello." Duo looked up to the person who was talking to him, not quite recognizing the voice.  
  
"What's your name? Mines K . . ." The girl's eyes widened as she looked at who it was that was in the kitchen. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo followed as he saw the girl's face.  
  
Jacelyn was the first of the other three people in the house to reach the kitchen, to see what all the screaming was about. "What's wrong!?!" She looked at the two people who were just staring at each other.  
  
"YOU!!!" They both said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Heero. Where are we going, and what do you have planned?" She asked after 10 minutes of tormenting silence.  
  
Heero just shrugged. "I'm taking us on a little boating trip, so we can get a nice look of the island."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The rest of the car ride was in silence. But a few more minutes, they found themselves at a small beach. Heero got out, as did Relena, and he grabbed the bag in the back seat. Heero lead Relena to the shoreline and directed her over to a small boat.  
  
"We're going in this?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, good enough for the two of us. I didn't want any extra passengers, so I took this small one just incase we would have anyone else with us." Heero placed his bag into the boat, then took Relena's out of her hands and did the same.  
  
"Hop in."  
  
"Okay." Relena slipped into the boat, followed by Heero after he pushed it out into the water.  
  
"Here you go," Heero handed Relena her paddle.  
  
"Paddling, huh? This is going to be fun." Relena smiled as she took the paddle that Heero offered her.  
  
They stroked and stroked, looking at the sights that they came upon. They even saw two sea green turtles that went swimming past them. After about several hours, they passed two rivers. On the third one, Heero said for them to go into it. So Relena and Heero worked together and stroked towards the white water in front of them.  
  
"Let's pull up over there." Heero pointed over to a small cove like shore. It was covered in little pebbles here and there.  
  
Relena nodded and began paddling over to the spot that was picked out. Heero jumped out and pulled the boat over to the edge of the water. He offered his hand to Relena to help her out. Relena accepted and got out. She walked over to a small boulder and sat down in front of it, leaning her back on it.  
  
"Here." Heero offered her a bottle of clear water. "It's still a bit cold."  
  
"Thank you." Relena clutched the drink in her hands and took a few sips of it.  
  
Heero sat down next to her and watched her drink the water, the liquid disappearing into her mouth. When he saw her start pulling the bottle away from her lips, he shifted his gaze over to the surroundings about him.  
  
"That was good, do you want some?" Relena offered.  
  
"No, that's alright. I already drank some water from another bottle." Heero said, his gaze not quite on Relena.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat there, resting and relaxing from their little adventure. But after a few intimidating moments of stillness and utter quiet, Relena got up from her place and went over to the boat to get her bag. She opened it and looked for something in which Heero had no clue on. Soon she brought out a packed lunch for two. Smiling, she walked back over to Heero and sat back down again.  
  
"Hungry? I asked Tiff if she could pack us a little something." She opened the container to reveal chicken katsu, teriyaki, shrimp tempura and of course white rice. "Okay, maybe she went a little over board." Relena said, as she looked at the food.  
  
Heero picked up a pair of hashi (AN: it's chop sticks) into his hands and took a shrimp. "Thank you Relena, but give Tiffany my regards to the food." He said before biting into it. Relena nodded and took her own hashi and began eating too.  
  
The meal was eaten and they both rested a bit more before going back to their little adventurous exploration. Once back in the boat, they launched off and traveled deeper into the river, looking at the creatures and plants along the way. Clouds that looked pretty heavy moved in, and Heero noted that they'd be in for another down pour like last night. They would need to get out from the water and under some shelter fast.  
  
*Those look like they're promising a good rain fall or even a small storm. But the place isn't that close by. It's further up the river.*  
  
"Relena, those clouds are coming up fast." Heero pointed at the darkened sky behind them. "We need to get to a place to stay just for a while. We should keep going up the river and find a place."  
  
Relena agreed at his decision and said, "at least we're not out at sea. That would make it worse."  
  
They kept on heading up the river, looking for anything promising. The river seemed pretty long, for they'd been paddling and searching for a place for 20 minutes already. But by then, the first of the clouds hung above them, soaking the couple immensely. Some strands of Relena's hair were clinging to her face, and her bangs dripping water droplets into her eyes. She kept on brushing them away, looking around. 10 more minutes passed by, and not only was it an all out pour on the two, but the river seemed to be getting rough and rising. Heero didn't like the look of things, and figured that they would need to pull ashore now. Or the worst would happen. He'd kill himself if it did.  
  
"Relena, we have no choice but to get out of the river now." Heero almost yelled over the loud pounding of the water. They were near what seemed like a small waterfall, but this one deceived even the judgement of the 'perfect soldier.' "The water is rising and getting harder for us to manage in."  
  
"Yes, Heero." Relena answered. "We need to get out of the river now."  
  
All of a sudden, a large rush of water came at them. Swallowing the boat and its occupants. Relena tried swimming up for the surface, but it was too dark and the white water was creating too much bubbles for her to see clearly. So in result, she just swam in any direction but up. She was running out of air fast, and if she didn't get up to the surface she would black out soon. She tried desperately to get out of the water and back to the air that was at the surface. But struggling like that only caused her to use up what ever air she had left. Soon she lost all her strength and tried to just hang on, to not breath in the water that surrounded her. Relena's vision soon became blurry, then started to fade. And then just before she lost all sight, she saw a figure swimming towards her. It had these orbs that were the color of prussain blue. Then she had one thought before going into a state of total unconsciousness.  
  
*Heero . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about again?" Tiffany asked the two people who were just siting and staring at each other.  
  
Not getting any response, Jacelyn answered Tiffany's question. "The two of them never really met before, only in their dreams. So when they both saw the other, in reality, they both freaked and this was the end result."  
  
Duo just stared at the girl that he not only encountered in his dreams, but also in the kitchen about three hours ago. The two hadn't said a word since then. Still not believing that the other was real. Tiffany, RJ and Jacelyn only looked at the two when they passed them by, giving them odd glances as to why they were acting like that.  
  
Frustrated, Tiffany couldn't take it anymore. "Hello?? Anyone home?!" Tiffany waved her hands right in front of their faces, not getting any reaction. "Can you guys at LEAST say something!!??!!" A long pause of silence. Tiffany threw her hands up in the air and walked away from the two. Deciding to take a walk on the beach, maybe meet up with RJ and Jacelyn who were down there already.  
  
"What's your name again?" They asked each other simultaneously. "I asked first." They both got mad, thinking that the other was copying ever word they said.  
  
"Look lady," Duo began. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but . . . "  
  
"ME trying to pull anything! I think it's YOU who's trying to do something!!!" She began, getting more angry.  
  
"Hey, just that my dreams about you wasn't enough doesn't mean that you can, can . . . " Duo couldn't find anything to say. (AN: Duo not having anything to say¿! LS!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Your dreams? HA! YOU were the ONE who invaded MINE!!!" Now fuming, she started to clench her fists tightly. Duo saw this and figured that it wouldn't be such a good idea, especially if he . . .  
  
"Look, let's start over, huh . . . whatta ya say?" He stuck his hand out, waiting to see if she'd take it. "I'm Duo Maxwell."  
  
Thinking that she might as well accept it, she took his hand and shook it. "My name's Kay, Kay Camerson. But just call me Kay."  
  
"And YOU can call me whatever you like." He had a grin on his face once again. "But everyone else just calls me Duo."  
  
Finally talking, the two began explaining about the dreams that they both had. Only to find out that they had the exact same ones. *Weird,* they both thought. But, once they got talking, there didn't seem like there was any sign of stopping.  
  
After another hour, RJ, Jacelyn and Tiffany walked back into the house to see the two talking up a storm. This only earned the two on the couch more weird glances, and Duo giving them their own. They all shook their heads and headed their separate ways. Jacelyn to the kitchen, and RJ and Tiffany up the stairs. While Duo and Kay were talking, Jacelyn began preparation for dinner and RJ and Tiffany went up stairs to their respected rooms.  
  
Jacelyn was halfway done cooking her 'special' meal when she noticed the sky outside. *Those two better take care. There's no doubt about it that it's a storm brewing out there, and it seems that it's headed in real fast.* Hoping for the best, Jacelyn continued her cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh . . . " Relena awakened to a clear starry night sky above her. As if the storm never took place. She felt cold, but her feet the worst for they were still slightly in the water. "I must have been out of it for quite some time." Relena tried to get up, but found that her body only responded in pain. Knowing that she's powerless to move at that point, she laid back down.  
  
*What happened?* Relena began to ponder the last events that she could remember. *Oh, that's right. There was the rush of water, and me being in the river trying to get to the surface. But I couldn't and . . . *  
  
"HEERO!!!" Relena tried desperately to look for him, trying to not move too much for her body ached enough as it was. She shut one eye in pain as the shocks were sent all over her body. Finally, she found Heero. He was laying face up at the twinkling sky above, to her left. He looked like he was out of it still, and looked pretty roughed up. Ignoring the protests that her body was saying, she crawled over to Heero. After five minutes of trying, Relena was finally at Heero's side. She looked at his face, seeing that he looked pretty fine. She place her head over his chest to where his heart is, careful not to put too much of her weight on him at first. Not sure if he was injured badly or not. Hearing the calm thumping of his heartbeat, Relena relaxed a bit. She made a good inspection of his body, looking for any serious injuries. Satisfied that he seemed pretty much fine, except for a few scratches here and there, she gave out a long sigh. She then leaned onto his body, feeling that she was falling asleep from all that she'd been through. Soon, she found herself dreaming of no one else but . . .  
  
*Heero . . . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Relena? I thought you said that she'd be here before dinner started. It's already 11:45 pm!" Kay asked Jacelyn who looked really worried.  
  
"RJ and Duo are back!" Jacelyn exclaimed at the sight of the car pulling up in the driveway.  
  
The three girls all rushed out side to meet up with the guys. "Well?" They all said.  
  
"We found the car, but there wasn't anyone around. The boat hasn't been returned either, so I'm guessing that they got caught up in the storm." Duo stated, his voice wavering here and there.  
  
"Nah," RJ said. "Don't worry about them. Heero can take care of both of them. They'll be fine. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if they came back tomorrow night."  
  
Duo quickly shot up and said, "YEAH! Ol' soldier boy can take care of Relena AND himself!! I wouldn't be surprised if . . . " Duo shut his mouth immediately at the thought of it.  
  
"IF?" Kay raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know what it was that Duo was thinking.  
  
"Aww, never mind. Let's go bed already!! I'm sackin' it, it's almost midnight." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah. I agree. Heero can take care of the two of 'em and we should get some rest." Tiffany added in.  
  
"Alrighty," Jacelyn lead them all to the door and up the stairs.  
  
"Umm, Jacelyn?" Kay asked quietly.  
  
"Huh? Wh's the matter gurl?" Jacelyn tuned around to face Kay.  
  
"Where can I sleep?"  
  
"OH! Sorry, um . . . " Jacelyn thought for a moment. "Why not take Relena's room. Since she's not here you might as well take hers. I don't think you'd like the other two options."  
  
A daring look was set in Kay's eyes as she asked, "What other two options?"  
  
"Well . . . you COULD sleep on the couch down stairs." Jacelyn began.  
  
"Scratch that one."  
  
"Or you could take Heero's room. You know."  
  
"Relena's so called 'boyfriend.' I know." Sarcastically said. "Well, I guess I will take Relena's room after all." Kay sighed.  
  
"Okay, Relena's room is the one all the way down the hall to the right, k. G'night." Jacelyn entered her room as Kay bid her a good rest.  
  
*Damn Relena, why g'ya have to leave just when I came by.* Kay yawned. *Oh well.* And went into 'her' room for the night.  
  
Duo watched through his partially opened door as Kay entered Relena's room. He then said a silent good night to her before closing his door and heading off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moving around, scanning to find something that's there. Something that was seen. Carrying something fragile as pain shot through, made everything harder to do. 'It' shifted 'it's' weight, the movement ceasing for a bit. Then when 'it' settled back down, the movement resumed once again.  
  
Ghostly shadows seemed to move about, the ire glow of the sliver lit moon cascading down onto the earth all around. Shadows that came and past. But not getting off what was at hand from the shadows that circled around, the moving picked up to a faster pace. Searching, searching for what was seen, and would be once again.  
  
Finally, a path that seemed to stand out from the rest that was taken. Remembering the direction that was taken before, started going down the path. The 'thing' would be found again, and then could lay to rest. Rest till the break of dawn, the time when the fragile thing would shift once again. Finding it just where it was last seen and hidden, went inside and finally laid to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhh . . what time is it?"  
  
"Nine am, Duo. So get your lazy but out of bed. We got 'something' to take care of, remember?!" Kay asked sarcastically. *How can you forget that our friends ARE LOST!!!!!!*  
  
"Oh yeah, well what would THAT be!?! HUH . . . can't here you." He shot back.  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything." She complained. "Anyways, Heero AND Relena still haven't returned yet. We're starting to think different options."  
  
"Like what, 'sendin' out a search party for Mr. Suicide boy'?" HA! That'll be the day. Him, getin' rescued by someone. That's . . . " Duo's world immediately turned black. "Wafa heff wavvs, wavvz . . . " Duo took the piece of clothing off his face. "THAT FOR!!" He finally finished.  
  
Kay couldn't contain her laughter, the sight before her was too much for her. Duo Maxwell had a shirt thrown right into his face, without him even noticing.  
  
"And I thought a gundam pilot would be on his toes ALL the time," she mocked.  
  
"Yeah, well . . . well . . . " Duo couldn't come up with a good come back.  
  
Kay started giggling again. She stopped a while after and got a look at Duo's expression.  
  
"Oh, c'mon . . . get up and we'll go and get something to eat while thinking of what to do about the 'missing couple'." She said, walking out the door.  
  
Duo just watched her walk out his bedroom door. Once she disappeared, he listened to the light footsteps fading away as she walked down the stairs.  
  
*Man . . . how in the heck did she actually become reality??* Shaking off his thoughts, Duo got out of bed and slipped on the shirt that was thrown at him in the face by Kay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he up yet?" Jacelyn asked Kay, who just got down from the stairs.  
  
"Yeah," she started giggling.  
  
"Uh oh." Tiffany simply said. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Well . . . " and Kay began her little story of what just happened up stairs in Duo's room.  
  
"Hey you guys," RJ chimed at the girls, them having their little chit-chat. But when he spoke again, his voice sounded the total opposite. "The car's still there . . . and still no sign of the boat or Heero and Relena."  
  
Everyone's faces turned grim at the news that was just given. The same thoughts running through each of their minds, except for one person. He sort of knew what was planned, but the storm wasn't apart of it. And that made things look pretty bad.  
  
*It was going to be . . . but then the storm could change things and . . . *  
  
"HEY! What's for breakfast??" Duo received hateful glances from everyone. "What?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads at the 'clueless' Duo. Kay, motioning to him to sit down and placing a muffin down on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A stream of pure sunlight lit up the features of the Peacecraft princess. She turned over to her side, and slowly opened her aqua-marine eyes. The first thing that she saw was a small yellow flower and a piece of paper on the white plush pillow that her head laid on. She reached out for it, grasped the both of them in her left hand. She sat up and looked at the two contents within her hand. She looked at the graceful flower and smelt the kokochiyoi (AN: it means sweet in Japanese) in it. The heavenly fragrance hanging in the air, she read the note that went along with the gift she just received.  
  
~* l'll be right back, just stay put. I mean it Relena, don't go out side.  
  
-Heero*~  
  
*'Don't go out side'.* Relena thought coyly. *Hmn . . . * An evil thought crossed her mind. *But wait a sec . . . where the heck am I?!*  
  
Deciding that she'd get it out of Heero later, Relena got out from under the light blanket around her. She looked at her whereabouts and found that she was in a small one roomed cabin with a bathroom and what seemed to be a kitchen, but no place to cook any food what so ever. Just a sink, counter and a cabinet to store things inside. The place looked clean, as if someone was there recently. Knowing that something was up, Relena now became determined to find out where she really was. She went over to the bathroom to find all that was required for one to live in just that small house or shack. She even found a medicine cabinet that of course was also a mirror. She shrugged everything off and decided to fix herself up, take a good shower and get out of those clothes she was still wearing from yesterday. She had found her bag earlier next to the bed she was in, so she closed the door to the bathroom and took her shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero searched for his way back to the river, in hopes that the boat would somehow still be somewhat intact. After back tracking his way that he semi-remembered from last night, he came upon the same spot where the water overcame the small boat and it's passengers. Heero began his search along the river for any clues to where the boat and/or derbies might have come ashore. It wasn't too long after that, that the boat or what was left of it was no where in sight. Deciding that Relena had long woken up, Heero began making his way back to where he left her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena came out of the bathroom, singing a tune that she had learned when she was five. This time she was wearing a blue tank top and black Capri pants and sandals. Her hair hanging loosely behind her.  
  
She glided back over to the bed and sat down. She pulled out that little note that Heero left her and held the little flower in her right hand, placing it carefully in her hair. Once the flower was secure, she read the note all over again.  
  
*What's so bad about going out side?* Relena thought. *What could possibly be out there?* Her curiosity getting the better of her, Relena got up and made her way over to the door. She turned the knob and pulled the creaking door towards her. Sunlight flooded the room's shadows immediately, and Relena tried to adjust to the brightness out side. Before she really could focus her sight, Relena stepped out side.  
  
Almost right after she stepped out side, she felt something curl around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat, Relena stiffened under the touch of 'it' around her. What had she gotten herself into now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I say that we should all go down to where they launched and search the beach. See if we find any clues as to where they might be." Kay said.  
  
One person knew where they'd most likely be if they survived the storm and made it there. But didn't say anything at all about it, yet.  
  
Duo swallowed the last of his drink and said, "I agree with Kay gurl here." He pointed out. "'Cause if we were to SEARCH for Mr. 'perfect soldier' boy . . . well HA! Gooood luck! If he didn't want us to find him, then we certainly won't."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Duo." Tiffany began. "But I hope we can get a clue as to where they are or that they're all right after that storm."  
  
"Well," Jacelyn tried to sound a bit cheery. "If people really do say he's the 'perfect soldier,' than anythings possible. But let's just go down there to look anyways, but not be so worried, k."  
  
Everyone nodded and agreed. They cleaned up the table and kitchen, then pilled up in their cars and left for where Heero and Relena were last known to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought I told you to stay inside." Heero whispered dangerously into her ear.   
Relena relaxed a bit by the deep sound of his voice, knowing that it was only him. Heero's response was to pull her closer and secure her in a firmer grip. Now Relena was totally up against Heero, and she became somewhat tense again. Her breathing slightly becoming rapid at his sudden course of action. Heero sensed this from her and gave himself an inward smirk. *Good.*  
  
"What would have happened to you if it wasn't me? Hmn." He began speaking in long, silky tones.  
  
Relena's mind raced to not only answer his question, but at different thoughts as well.  
  
"Then wouldn't my 'Heero' come to my rescue?" She answered with a question, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
  
*So she wants to play it that way, huh.*  
  
By now the 'perfect soldier' would be screaming for Heero to stop this foreplay, but that was long forgotten. This time Heero let his emotions run free and didn't let his training get in the way. He needed this just as much as Relena said she needed him and his strength. What he needed was to be with Relena from that moment on. Not that he didn't needed her before, but now, it would be a requirement for him just to live the rest of his life.  
  
"Relena . . . " He felt her hold her breath for a short while. He spun her around gently, but with speed. Now they were face to face, eye to eye, gaze upon gaze. Even if either wanted out now, there was no turning back. They were both caught in each other's spells.  
  
They drew nearer and nearer with each beat of their hearts. Thinking, hoping, and yet knowing somehow that it was and would happen. A tingling feeling running up and down each of their spines.  
  
Relena quickly remembered when she and Heero kissed back in the kitchen, short and sweet. Not quite how Relena thought her first kiss would be, but was just as perfect as ever. But now, now she would discover how a real long, sweet and passionate kiss would be like. And she'd find that out with the one she loves with all her heart and soul.  
  
Just before their lips brushed up against each other, Heero said something to Relena, barely a whisper. "Aishiteru."  
  
Relena's eyes widened in shock, and she was totally caught off guard when Heero claimed her lips as his once again. Just for a moment, Relena didn't know what to do. As if this WAS her first time. That she was just a little girl playing a game with a 'dangerous' young man. And he did make her feel like a little girl, he would time and time again. She not knowing what she was doing, what she was thinking. All the things that she had done she vaguely remembered. She'd need someone to actually tell her what just happened.  
  
Finally able to think as strait as possible, Relena gave into Heero and reacted back to the emotion that he was emitting through the kiss. She gave back all the feelings that she had held for him for years, all being said in this one-shared moment between the two. Words couldn't and wouldn't be said to explain the emotion that was being surpressed but now finally released and shared. They finally gave into one another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We should split up into three groups." Tiffany began giving out instructions rather than suggestions. "We'll break up into three groups, but the third one will just be one person to stay behind, just incase Heero or Relena contact us. The rest of us will split into groups of two."  
  
"I'll go with Kay"  
  
"I'll go with Duo."  
  
The other three in the group looked at the two people who just determined who they wanted to go with, simultaneously. Both shrugged and said 'what' at the same time. The other three just decided to forget it for now. They had more important matters to take care of now.  
  
"Okay, fine. Duo and Kay, you two go that way," Tiffany pointed up one side of the beach. "RJ or Jacelyn, which one of you wanna stay behind?"  
  
"I'll stay," RJ replied.  
  
"Jacelyn?"  
  
"That's fine, I'll partner up with you." She stated simply.  
  
"Okay then, RJ stays here and Jacelyn and I will go the opposite to the two of you." Tiffany gestured to the couple in front of her. "We'll meet back here in and hour, no more. If you find something, come back here ASAP. Got it? Let's go."  
  
They went searching up and down the shoreline, thinking that they HOPEFULLY wouldn't find anything that could mean . . . no, they wouldn't think like that. They'd just look up and down as they went along their way on the beach.  
  
RJ went back into the car and sat there, listening for anything at all and keeping his eyes intent on the beach before him.  
  
On the other hand, Duo and Kay were having a blast talking and finding out more about the other. The conversation getting more and more interesting at each word said. 45 minutes passed and they talked like this the entire time, that is until Kay spotted something unusual. The pair walked up to it and found out that it was what seemed to be a boat, but now was a complete wreck. Both decided that they ought to report this to the others, and headed on their way back to where they all began the search.  
  
RJ saw Duo and Kay coming up fast. He figured they found something, so he got out of the car and ran up to them.  
  
"Has there been any word from any of them?" Duo asked between pants from running.  
  
"No." RJ said, fearing that they found something that would spell it all out.  
  
"Well," Kay started to calm down a bit. "Well, we found what seemed to be a boat, but we're not too sure. RJ, did you ever see the boat that Heero and Relena took with them?"  
  
RJ nodded his head in agreement just as Jacelyn and Tiffany were coming in sight.  
  
"We didn't find anything." Jacelyn said. "But I got a feeling that you guys did."  
  
Kay started explaining what was sighted and that RJ said that there still wasn't any contact from Heero or Relena yet.  
  
"Well, let's go take a look at that thing, then head back to he house, 'cause there's nothing else to do here." RJ suggested. Everyone agreed and they went on their way to the thing that Duo and Kay saw.  
  
"Is that it?" Kay asked worriedly. RJ looked at it carefully and found something interesting.  
  
"Well!?!" Everyone asked anxiously.  
  
"It looks the same." RJ explained. "But the name of the boat, I can't quite make it out . . . and the bad thing is that it looks like the name of the boat that Heero and Relena did take. We better head back though, the clouds are coming back in for a little shower." They all agreed and headed back to the cars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a wonderful day, all alone with Heero Yuy. Of course nothing drastic happened. (AN: NO LEMONS!!!! i'm not old enough yet ppl, sorry.) But it was a perfect day to spend with him alone. After that kiss they shared, they went inside to get something to eat. They talked for a while, then decided to go hiking around to take a look around. Of course Heero was hesitant about letting the former Queen of the World go, he not knowing if it was safe or not. But it would be pretty safe considering that he knew the place pretty well by description from a friend. And the fact that Relena wouldn't be by herself made him feel a bit of easy. But right now, Relena was siting by the small fire that was made out side of the house. She gazed at the stars above her. They already had something to eat, and Heero said he'd be right back.  
  
*Who would ever thought that we'd end up in a place like this . . . us lost and in a place where everything's . . . * Relena's thoughts stopped there. *Wait a minute, Heero Yuy, LOST!!??!! NO!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!* Relena couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it! *No, it had to be planned somehow, but it doesn't seem all well planned to me. The storm and me almost drowning surely wouldn't be apart of a plan would it?! AH! Who cares, as long as I get to stay with Heero alone for a day or two, I'm happy!!!!!!*  
  
Just then, a shooting star shot across the heavens above. "Close your eyes and make a wish, Relena." Relena did as he said and closed her eyes, then silently made her wish.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Heero. The fire had died down by now because of the lack of feeding it. The moon above was the only light that Relena could use to see Heero in front of her. The ire glow making him look . . .  
  
"What did you wish for?" He asked.  
  
Relena only shook her head and said, "I can't tell you, for if I do it won't come true."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked darkly this time, which drove Relena crazy.  
  
"Well," her heart rate increasing again, just like what happened that morning. "I know that if I tell you in words it won't . . . " She trailed off.  
  
"But?" He pursued. He began to lean forward towards her, she falling backwards at the same time.  
  
"Maybe . . . maybe . . ." Relena was getting closer and closer to the ground behind her as Heero got closer and closer to her.  
  
" . . . maybe . . . ???" By now Heero had her pinned to the ground, and he grabbed both her hands in his. As if he wasn't going to let his prey escape him, but of course she wouldn't.  
  
" . . . I could show you . . . " That's all Heero wanted to hear, and he had her again, lips locked for just a moment.  
  
When they broke apart, Heero let go of her, Relena already missing his touch on her. He helped her sit up. But then a breeze went by, carrying the cold chilly night air with it.  
  
Heero saw Relena shiver and said, "Let's go back inside. It's getting kind of cold out here."  
  
Relena shook her head. "But I love looking at the stars . . . they twinkle up in the heavens as if there was no end to their shine. They could sparkle for all eternity. Please, I just want to stay out here a bit longer to look at them. They always bring me and my mind peace."  
  
Heero was studying her expression the entire time she said it, and heard the emotion in her words. They each had a different meaning and emphasized it in their own way. How could he refuse her request?  
  
Knowing that it was still cold, and Heero wanting to grant her wish that she just asked of him, Heero moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her protectively from the cold.  
  
"Better?" He asked softly.  
  
Relena only smiled and replied, "Yes, and thank you, Heero."  
  
Heero kissed her on the side of her face lightly and looked up to the stars himself.  
  
They sat there together like that for about 10 more minutes before going back inside. Heero and Relena curled under the blanket together, getting ready for bed.  
  
Right before Relena fell asleep, she asked Heero a question. "Heero?"  
  
"Hmn."  
  
"Did you mean what you said this morning?"  
  
"What, 'Aishiteru'?"  
  
"Yes." She said sleepily.  
  
"Hai, Relena . . . " He kissed her forehead just as she fell into her slumber. "Yes, Relena, I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Still no word of 'em?" Duo asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads grimly. Now they were thinking the worst.  
  
"Well, I think we should all try and get some rest." Kay suggested. "We're not helping the situation by staying up all night. Besides, Relena would probably kill us if she found out that we stayed up all night."  
  
The room unchanged by her strike of humor, she rose from her chair and walked over to Duo. She said 'good night' to him quietly and headed up stairs. As soon as everyone else heard Kay shut her door, they all made their way up to their rooms as well. Hoping they'd get word of the 'missing couple' tomorrow and that they'd find some way to get some shut eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up to find that Heero was pulling their bags to the door.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Heero said without turning to make sure she was actually awake.  
  
"Good morning Heero. What are you doing this morning?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, we better start heading back to where we parked the car. Everyone must be wondering where the heck we are."  
  
Relena had totally forgotten about everyone else! How could she have forgotten about them!?! It was impossible!! But Relena was too caught up in being with Heero that she forgot the rest of the summer vacation.  
  
"ARA! I forgot about them!!!" (AN: "Ara" means "oh")  
  
Heero smirked at that, the thought now stuck in his head forever. *Relena Peacecraft forgot about her friends because she was too concentrated at the events that took place in less than 24 hours.*  
  
"Come on Relena. Get out of bed, change your clothes and eat your breakfast. If we leave soon, we might make it to the car before dark."  
  
Relena stuck her tongue out like a child and replied, "I don't need to be told what to do." She laughed as she got out from under the covers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone at the house got up slowly, remembering the past days events. They were all hoping that it was just a nightmare and that they'd wake up with everything in right order. But it was all reality, and it sucked!  
  
They morning went by slowly, and the afternoon twice as slow. No one ate, no one moved from their spot in the living room, they just sat there waiting for word. Hoping that this would resolve it's self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero helped Relena when she needed it. Not stopping to look at plants or animals, just for really short breaks for water and rest. They needed to get to the car as soon as they could. It was already 6:30 pm, and the sun would be coming down soon. Heero estimated that they weren't that far now. But he kept silent and just kept on going, watching Relena at the same time.  
  
7:10 pm and the sun had set. Heero could see quite well in the dark since he was so used to hiding in the shadows. Relena however, had a little trouble with watching where she was going. But it didn't take long before she adapted to the dark around her. She could now sort of see for herself.  
  
A few moments later, Heero saw a clearing, and a car. Their car.  
  
"Relena, we made it." Heero called behind him.  
  
"Really!?! God, I thought we'd never make it and that we'd have to go back to the house." She said sarcastically and tiredly.  
  
Heero smirked at her comment. Then got a evil idea. "Wanna go back? We can."  
  
WHAT WAS THAT!?! WAS HE ASKING IF SHE WANTED TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE!?!  
  
"Heero Yuy!" Relena couldn't believe what he just said.  
  
Heero laughed slightly and told her he was just kidding.  
  
They made their way over to the car and got in. Heero started it up and began driving their way back to Relena's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!! I'M GOING TO CALL THEM!!!!!!!!" Kay screamed. She couldn't take it anymore and wanted to call one of the authorities.  
  
"But if you do that Kay, then the world and colonies will know that she's missing. We can't do that!!!!" Duo tried to reason with her.  
  
"NO!!!! I'M GONNA CAL . . . " RJ put up a hand for silence, cutting off Kay instantly.  
  
"Listen." Tiffany said.  
  
"Is that?" Jacelyn asked.  
  
"RELENA!!!!!!!!" Kay cried and ran out the door, followed by four worried sick friends.  
  
Relena and Heero emerged from the car and was mobbed by everyone. The mob, happy that they were all right, but a million questions going off at once.  
  
  
  
AN: WOW!!!!!!! that chapters SUPPER SUPPER LONG!!!!!!! 16 pages on my microsoft word in textz size 10!!!! well, whatta ya think??? REVIEWS!!!!!!! and i'll give you ppl the "EPROLUGE". but for now, bye...... 


	22. Epilogue

AN: okay, first off i'd like to dedicate this to the ppl who's lives and families have been taken and damaged in remembrance of the tragedy that has befallen all of America..............................................................................................................................  
  
okay, ppl i know i haven't been posting up my chapters consecutively like i used too, but of course school and other things get in the way and prevent such things from happening. so u'll have to forgive me for not getting them to ya. but, i thank ALL who gave me their reviews, 'preciate it 'lots!!!!! ^-^  
  
well, here ya go.......the EPILOGUE!!!!!!  
  
  
Summer Fun  
  
'Wha' happened?'  
  
'Where were you two?'  
  
'Are you guys okay?'  
  
Swarmed by questions, Relena's head began to ache enormously . . . causing her to grab her head in both of her hands in frustration.  
  
The voices became louder as the questions increased. Finally blending together in a chaos of racket and utter murmurings, she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to scream if it didn't stop soon.  
  
Against her wishes, the clamor only increased . . . finally pushing her off the edge.  
  
'AHHHH!!!!!' . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Relena . . . RELENA!!!" Heero tried to bring her out of it, seeing her struggle in her sleep.  
  
Heero had been up all night, not being able to sleep for some reason. It was way past midnight, and Heero was just lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. That is until he heard something coming from across the hall.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Relena screamed as she shot up in bed, nearly knocking Heero down. Her brow had a sheen of sweat upon it from her torment. Her hand brushed across it, and settled back down on the side of her. Finally noticing the deep Prussian blue that were locked upon her in worry.  
  
"Heero! I'm sorry, are you . . ."  
  
"I'm okay." He cut her off, her always being worried about another than herself. "How are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Me? I just had a repeat of what happened when we came back form our little boating trip. Only thing different was that everyone's voices kept on getting louder and jumbling up together. Too loud if you ask me. But other than that, I'm fine. Thanks to you, for waking me."  
  
Heero nodded, now knowing that she was alright. He told her that she should try and get back to sleep, just when Relena noticed something.  
  
"Hey, what about you?"  
  
"Huh?" Heero seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what do you mean.'" She said sarcastically. "How did you know that I was having a nightmare? Was I too loud in my sleep? Does NOTHING get by the 'perfect soldier'??"  
  
Heero smirked at this, and gave Relena a dangerous look.  
  
Relena saw this and thought, *Oh no . . . NOW you've done it.*  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero still held his intimidating look right on her, and perused on leaning forward and responding in a dark tone. "Yes . . . ?"  
  
Too late . . . Heero had caught her once again in a surging kiss. Helpless in every way, Relena only gave in and deepened it.  
  
After a few excruciating moments, they broke apart and just stared at one another. Then all of a sudden . . .  
  
~POOF!~  
  
The 'perfect soldier' was hit with a pillow, knocking him onto Relena's bed. Seeing that she had actually HIT him, Relena began laughing hysterically.  
  
Heero looked bewildered at her sudden action, then her laughter. In fact, she was laughing SO hard, she fell back onto her bed, but also hit the head of the bed. Instead of causing Relena pain, she only laughed harder. (AN: if that's even possible!!! ^_~)  
  
Relena just couldn't STOP! Finally, she started to clam down, a little, by the sound of Heero's calm voice.  
  
"Shh . . . you might wake the others." As soon as Relena shut her mouth a bit, Heero pressed his fingertips to her lips. Once again, she was hypnotized by those eyes of his. She shuttered against his touch.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hmn."  
  
She took in a deep breath before she continued. "Can you stay with me, for the night? I can't go back to sleep, knowing what I just dreamt of." A surprised look crossed his features, then disappeared just as it came. But it was enough time for Relena to see it, which resulted in her continuation.  
  
"I'd feel a whole lot safer if you did stay. I always feel safe under your gaze."  
  
How could he refuse? He protects her day and night, and saw to it that she felt that way. If it would be the only way she could sleep, he'd do it.  
  
"Alright, but you GO TO SLEEP." Heero warned. "You need your rest. It's been a long day, okay?"  
  
Relena nodded as she fell back down onto her pillow. Heero climbed in after her and wrapped his arms protectively around her as she fell back into a slumber.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Relena." Heero followed in suit after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up to the first sun beams ever to hit the sky. It was dawn, and a few stars were still out. She was about to rise when she felt a weight upon her. Wondering what it was, Relena saw an arm slung around her, protecting her from any harm that may come. Relena smiled as she saw the face that belonged to the person who was holding her. Heero DID stay with her, and was still sleeping soundly beside her.  
  
She tried moving, slightly, to see if he'd awaken from her movements. He shifted a bit, but didn't stir. Seeing this, she slowly got out from under him and out of the bed. She walked out to her door, and stepped outside onto the deck. She shivered a bit by the cool night air. Looking up to the sky, she saw the clouds in different shades. Blue, purple, pink, white . . . the sky it's self was a ray of colors, with some stars still shining brightly even though the sun was rising. The sight before her was breath taking, but she felt as if something was missing from the picture.  
  
*It's so beautiful . . . but there's something missing in all of this.*  
  
As if to answer her questions, she felt strong arms wrap around her form once again. Shielding her from the cold, and yet . . .  
  
"And what would be missing?" He whispered into her ear. "It seems perfect to me, with you standing before me."  
  
A chill ran up and down her spine, and she answered in a shaky voice, "Why, you. You're what's missing in this picture."  
  
Heero pulled back a bit, and moved into Relena's view so she could see him in front of her. "No, even with me in the picture, don't you still think it's incomplete?"  
  
Puzzled by his words, Relena tried to understand what he meant.  
  
"What, what is still missing?" She asked quietly.  
  
"We, that's what's missing . . . we." He gently pulled her to him, and they stood like that for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the summer quickly went by, too fast for everyone actually. They all had a blast though, having fun doing things together. They went shopping, movies, went out for meals, all the things that they could think of. But it all too soon had to come to an end.  
  
Today was the day that they all had to leave and go their separate ways. Everyone was packed and ready to go. They all pilled into the cars and headed down toward the airport to see Heero, Relena and Duo off.  
  
The car ride was mostly silent, everyone a bit sad, or more, that this all so suddenly had ended.  
  
They reached the airport and saw Relena's private jet waiting, right on schedule. The crew came to pick up their bags and loaded them into the plane. Everyone got out and began saying their good byes.  
  
"Good bye, I'll miss you." Tiffany said in a saddened voice. She was holding Relena as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Good bye Tiff, you know I'll miss you. I'll call you when I get back, so you know I'm all right, okay?" Relena tried to comfort her friend.  
  
Tiffany nodded her head as her tears streamed down her face. Relena handed her a tissue and went over to Jacelyn.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Jacie." Relena embraced her other friend. Now some tears started to form.  
  
"Hey! We'll see each other again, so don't worry about it." Relena could hear the slight waver in her voice. She hugged her even a bit harder, not wanting to let go.  
  
Finally letting go, Relena moved onto Kay. The both of them instantly grabbing onto each other. As well as tears streaming down each of their faces.  
  
"I dont' want either of you to leave!" Kay almost shrieked.  
  
"I know, I know, but we have to go Kay. And don't worry, like Jacie said, we'll see each other again. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Pulling away from the other, they stepped aside.  
  
Relena strolled over to the last person to say her good byes too, but of course not least. RJ was standing off to the side of everyone else. He saw Relena approaching, and turned to face her.  
  
"Hey, it's time for me to go, RJ." Relena stated while wiping away her tears from her face, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
Relena gave him a hug and stood there a while, then pulled away to join Heero. He was waiting on the side of the airplane.  
  
Relena reached the side of Heero, then turned around to look at her friends one last time before entering the plane. Surprisingly, there was something interesting going on.  
  
"Well Kay, I guess it's my time as well." Duo said, sadly. He not being able to look her in the eye.  
  
Kay didn't really care about what she was doing. She pulled Duo towards her and embraced him. Duo was shocked, none the less, but then heard her whisper something into his ear.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said, I like you, ALOT!"  
  
Duo couldn't believe it, she just confessed her feelings for him!!!! It's what Duo hoped for the entire time. Since the dreams he had about her, to the time he saw her in person, till this very moment. And now that he knew about her feelings, there was no way that he wasn't going to tell her about his.  
  
"I like you too." He answered back. "Whatta ya say we get together? I mean, I know that I'm leaving and all, but I think we can still make this work. Don't you? Besides, I could try and go to college here. This is a nice place and all, and I like it here."  
  
Kay couldn't believe it, he just . . .  
  
"Did you just ask me out??" She asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah . . . so . . . ?" Duo trailed off.  
  
"'Yeah so?', YES!!!!!" She shouted, then pulled Duo in for a long awaited kiss.  
  
Relena, as well as everyone else, shook their heads. The same word running through each of their minds.  
  
*FINALLY!*  
  
Around a minute, the two finally pulled apart. Then the staring began.  
  
"Come on Duo, we've got to go." Heero said.  
  
"Alright, alright." He told Heero, then he turned to Kay. "I guess I'll call you. But I need your number."  
  
Kay nodded and wrote in down on a piece of paper. Then she gave him a peck on the check, and sent him off.  
  
Duo was acting like the happiest guy in all the world and colonies. He bounced up into the plane and into his seat, looking out the window towards Kay.  
  
Heero and Relena boarded next and the door shut closed. Heero, Relena and Duo waved from their seats as the plane took off. It shot out into the clear blue sky, then disappeared.  
  
  
  
AN: well, that's it! the end of the story. i'll ask once again for reviews from u ppl........and i hope to write another story soon. but until then, Ja ne! c-ya ppl. and thanks for reading and reviewing mi story. much appreciated! ^-^ 


End file.
